Sailor Stars: Angel Wings fly a new Hope
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: After the events of the Dead Moon Circus, Usagi and the Guardians are once again thrown into trouble yet again. With a mysterious group of women calling themselves 'Sailor Guardians' attacking people for their 'Star Seeds' and three oddly clad 'Sailor Guardians', a famous male singing group, and compelling feelings between their leader, Usagi and her friends have one more battle.


**Sailor Stars: Angel Wings fly a new Hope**

**By OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Retelling of the primary Storyline of the Sailor Stars arc. After the events of the Dead Moon Circus, Usagi and the Guardians are once again thrown into trouble yet again. With a mysterious group of women calling themselves 'Sailor Guardians' attacking people for their 'Star Seeds' and three oddly clad 'Sailor Guardians', a famous male singing group, and compelling feelings between their leader, Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotaru, and the rest of the Guardians are in for one battle that might mean Earth is thrown into chaos once more. Starting from episode 173 to 200, see an old story in a new light. Following both the anime and manga events, but beginning starts at the true beginning of the arc.<strong>

**Rating: Teen for mild violence, language, nudity, and suggestive themes.**

**Pairings: UsagixMamoru, UsagixSeiya (one-sided), HarukaxMichru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon series that is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Viz Media, and Toei Animation.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_Usagi's point of view/Chibiusa's letters to the future"_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: <strong>A Goodbye and an Encounter! The Destiny of Flowing Stars

* * *

><p><span><em>Things have truly settled down for us, well what's ever normal for us? Our defeat of<em>_ Queen Nehellenia and the Dead Moon Circus, also learning that CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes were actually dormant Sailor Guardians who were along with Hotaru to be Chibiusa's guardians in the future, our lives were just the same as before. School, studying, fun at the Fruits Parlor Crown and Game Corner Crown, I could tell our lives and futures were bright as stars…_

_Or so I thought…_

* * *

><p>Three unknown figures walked along the dark hallway to the sight of a door and the small crack they could see. The first of the three turned around to face the others, their face hidden in the dark hallway. "Can we really find her?" asked one of the three. He was a young man, his voice very feminine looking to what was his leader.<p>

"Don't worry!" spoke the front young man assuring the other companion with his fist held up. "That's why we're here!"

"We'll definitely find her." Spoke the third young man, his head turned to the second.

"That's right." nodded the first young man once more his tone more serious. "Even if we sacrifice everything…" he turned around from the two again, facing the door from afar. With a tone of outmost confidence, he ordered to the two young men behind him, "Let's go! It's time!" and the three young men walked to the doors and swung them opened, feeling bathe into the bright light.

The sounds of screaming fans greeted them, stepping onto a stage with many colorful lights and a fog. All around them, girls of every age were screaming for them as the stadium they stood themselves in was filling up more and more. When the fog finally cleared, their features were much more notable in the stage light, each boy looking distinguish from one another.

The first young man had a typical teenage boyish appearance. His black hair was tied in the long ponytail behind his back and wearing sliver earrings in his ears. His eyes were a vivid blue, wearing a green shirt, yellow tie and a red coat over it with a red rose. In his right ear were a star brand head set and a microphone. He held himself with a hand in front of his chest as the fans continued to cheer.

The second young man beside the first had more of a poker face as he stood along with him. He had long brown hair like his first companion tied into a ponytail and long fingers holding a rose in his left hand. His eyes were a dark brown, wearing a light green shirt with a blue tie and a light brown coat with a white rose in the front. Like the first, he wore a star brand head set and microphone in his right ear hearing the cheering crowd too.

The third young man had a more delicate appearance than his other companion. He had long white hair tied into a long ponytail. He had gray eyes and wore emerald earrings in his ears. He wore like the others a blue shirt with a red tie. Under it is a light blue coat with a yellow rose, and light blue pants. In his right ear was the star brand head set with a microphone like the others.

As they stood on stage, the lights of red, yellow, and blue danced around them, the many fans cheering for them. Finally, the colorful lights vanished and the stage went dark for just a moment. Suddenly, the stage lights finally lit up brightly on stage, the three young men in full view of the cheering crowd. Each of the boys held their colored rose in different angles with small smile on their faces. The black haired young tossed his rose into the air and the concert had truly begun.

* * *

><p>"Usagi, it's time to wake up!"<p>

"I'm up mom, be down in a few minute!"

That was the usual daily routine of the day for Usagi Tsukino. Already getting up from her bed, she immediately stripped off her light pink nightgown and dressed into her high school uniform: a sailor uniform with a dark blue and red collar and skirt, her transformation brooch in the center of her blue bow, along with her white socks and black dress shoes. She stood in front of her dresser mirror, brushing her blonde hair before tying it into an odango style. She smiled towards her reflection and adjusted her uniform making sure it was neat when a calm but kind voice spoke behind her.

"Good Morning Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked at the mirror's refection to see a black cat with a slender like body, a yellow crescent moon shaped mark and red eyes speak up from her bed. She smiled at the feline, looking towards it with a smile.

"Good morning Luna!" She greeted happily.

"You seem to be a good mood, what are your plans with the other girls after school?" Luna asked curiously seeing her friend's smile.

"Just something Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan were so giddy about at the Fruits Parlor Crown. Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan, and Chibiusa will be there too." She explained at once, reaching down to her bed and pulling her black school bag from under it.

"By the way, Usagi-chan, there was something I wanted to ask you." Luna asked curiously looking up at Usagi's head before she rose up to look at the black cat. "You seem sad about something a few days ago, what's wrong?"

Usagi fell silent for a moment, not replying to the female alien's question. She got up, turned around and took a deep breath, ready to find the right words to say. She quickly turned around a smiled at her, showing the same warm air of kindness that made Usagi who she was outside being mostly a crybaby. Was it keeping her face of no sadness, Luna couldn't tell. Usagi shook her head and feline guardian, reassuring her on her question.

"It's nothing Luna; you don't have to worry about it." She turned back with a quick sprint towards her door. "I'll see you later at the Fruits Parlor Crown. Bye!" and the close of her door, Usagi was out the room. Luna stared at the door where Usagi once stood, contemplation her princess' odd behavior and her hesitant reply.

'_Usagi-chan doesn't usually hide secrets. I wonder what's wrong?'_ she asked herself before curling up onto the bed. _'Still, it'll be nice to have a little peace and quiet for a while.'_

Outside her room, Usagi turned around to her left and walked through the second floor of her house, thinking to herself before waking to her destination.

_My name's Usagi Tsukino, I'm a fifteen year old high school student that goes to Juuban Municipal High School. I'm a bit of a klutz, also get teased for being a little emotional at times. You may also know me as the pretty guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon. It's just been a few weeks after our defeat of the Dead Moon Circus, but I've enjoyed the peace with my friends._

"Chibiusa, are you up there?" Usagi called, looking towards the attic hatch where one of the Tsukino residents sleeps. A immediate reply of, "I'll be right down!" could be heard along with the child like reply of, "Have a nice day, Small Lady!" before the hatch of the attic opened and a small girl came climbing down a set of stairs to greet Usagi with a smile. She was a smaller looking girl; almost identical to Usagi is appearance. Her pale pink hair was tied in an odango style like Usagi's, but hers were the shape of rabbit ears. Her red eyes looked up at Usagi's blue ones, dressed in a light blue and white primary school sailor uniform, a white and pink bunny backpack on her back and white socks and black heeled shoes. She smiled up at Usagi, greeting her with a cheerful, "Morning Usagi!"

"Morning!" she greeted back to her.

_That little girl is Chibiusa Tsukino, but her full name is Usagi Small Lady Serenity and she's actually my daughter in the 30__th__ Century. She's also a guardian like me, Sailor Chibi Moon. Despite how much of a child she acts sometimes, she is quite a brave kid. I guess like mother like daughter, right? She's also over 900 years old, which took me for a loop._

"You ready to get to school?" Usagi asked.

"Yup, ready to go!" Chibiusa said nodding happily. "Hotaru-chan said she'll meet us in the morning, let's hurry outside to meet her!"

"Okay!" Usagi replied happily, but paused to a halt, her blue eyes widen in a trance like state and something flashed into her mind. There was a woman, older than her by a few years, stood in what looked and felt like space with light orange long hair and a cream white dress, staring at the images of the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo, her and Mamoru and the Earth below. She smiled as her hair blew in the airless void of space, speaking with an air of sinister fear in her voice.

"How beautiful… The lights of the Legendary Silver Crystal and Golden Crystal…" She smiled, her tone even more fear inducing. "It will soon be mine… The lights that reserved for the ruler of this galaxy… Star Seeds..." And with one flash of light, Usagi felt her sense return to the present day in front of her future child. Her eyes moved around, she was defiantly in her house, but what was that just now?

"Usagi…? Mom, are you okay?" Chibiusa asked worriedly to the blonde princess. Usagi took a hand to her forehead, covering it with her opened right hand that her right eye was still visible for Chibiusa to see.

"Don't know." She replied softly. _'What was that just a vision? That woman and what are Star Seeds.'_ Usagi snapped into focus when she felt her skirt tugged at from below. She looked down at Chibiusa who still looked concerned for her.

"You sure, it's not like you to space out like that." she replied again, looking up at her. Usagi stared at the pink haired small princess and didn't say a word to her but took a hand to her pink hair and ruffled it, causing Chibiusa to scrunch her face before feeling her head.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"Usagi dear, Chibiusa, Hotaru-chan is waiting outside for you!" Usagi's mother's voice called out from the kitchen, getting the two guardians of past and future to smile happily, forgetting the oddness in Usagi's expressions and focus on seeing one of their fellow friends and comrades.

"Okay!" they responded with happiness and quickly hurried downstairs to the front door, calling out, "Bye mama!" and closed the door behind them only to find a familiar face standing by the mailbox waving at them.

"Chibiusa-chan, Usagi-san, good morning!" the familiar face greeted happily. She was a very petite looking girl much shorter than Usagi but a little taller than Chibiusa. She had short purple hair cut down to her neck, violet eyes that showed gentle warmth in them, and pale skin. Like Chibiusa, she wore a primary school sailor uniform: a red top, green skirt, and blue pantyhose. Usagi and Chibiusa walked up to her and gave her a quick wave to show their greeting to her.

"Morning Hotaru-chan, you ready to go?" Usagi said.

"Yes, this is my first time back in a long time; I don't want to miss my first day back to school. I was just a newborn for six months and had all the paper work to get me into school, remember?" Hotaru asked looking towards Usagi.

Usagi nodded, looking at the purple haired pre-teen.

_The girl with the purple hair is Hotaru Tomoe, she may not look it despite her docile appearance, but she's actually a Sailor Guardian too. She's the Pretty Guardian of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn. A while ago, Hotaru was part of an evil plan involved a group called the Death Busters, led by her father Professor Tomoe and their leader Pharaoh Ninety. Hotaru was actually controlled by a creature called Mistress Nine who took Chibiusa's Pink Moon Crystal which also contained her soul. But Hotaru was able to protect Chibiusa's soul and crystal and was able to save her before destroying Mistress Nine from the inside and awakening as Sailor Saturn. Hotaru was able to destroy Pharaoh Ninety and save us all, but in the end was reborn as a baby. It was during our battle against the Dead Moon Circus, she finally reawakened and her, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru came to our rescue and joined the battle against them and together we all gained our Eternal forms. Now Hotaru goes to the same school as Chibiusa, and the two of them have been insuperable ever seen. Times I think their friendship is a bit 'too much'…_

The three Guardians walked along the sidewalk with many passing cars and other occupants on the sidewalk too. Usagi was trailing behind Hotaru and Chibiusa, the two younger guardians talking and having a good time, but were also holding hands while keeping their eyes on one another. Usagi's blue eyes narrowed into slits in frustration, glaring madly at the two. Something about that made her boiling with anger; she didn't know why it made her angry. Just looking at them only made her feel annoyed. "Hey." She spoke darkly, getting their attention to look towards her. "What's this, holding hands all about?"

The two looked at her with heads cocked in confused, Hotaru responding innocently. "You can hold Mamoru-san's hand, can't you?" Her hand gripped even tighter to Chibiusa's hand unwillingly. Her eyes still fixed to Usagi. "She's my friend, can't I hold her hand if I want to, Usagi-san?"

Usagi sighed, knowing wanting to argue with Hotaru would seem childish, and breaking the two up wouldn't seem fair, even if she wanted too. She walked up to the two and said lowly in defeat, "Fine, you win, Hotaru-chan," and then immediately walked in front of the two. They shrugged; usually Usagi would go into a crazed fit and try to break them apart. Maybe Usagi was growing up more than they thought she did. They decided to keep following their through the sidewalk and cross the light when the crossing light changed. While Usagi's temper was calmed down, she looked towards Chibiusa, holding her bag behind her head.

"Chibiusa, you went back to Crystal Tokyo to see if CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes were awakened in your time right? How are they?"

"They're fine; they seem to remember us after they were awakened. Even the future Saturn and Haruka were shocked to see them again." Chibiusa answered honestly, the last few words caught the two's attention.

"Really, what am I and Haruka-papa like in the 30th Century?" Hotaru asked both she and Usagi really want to hear how their lives in Crystal Tokyo were doing. Usagi knew her life was great, being the queen and all, but she never got to hear much of the others in the future. Chibiusa pondered with her other hand to her chin, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Well uh, you're quite the same as before, but your hair is a bit longer than when I saw you. Also future Uranus told me not to say anything about of what Michiru-nee would surprise Haruka-nee for her birthday next year on her 18th birthday." And Usagi's face turned a shade of pink to which Chibiusa quickly added. "It's just a birthday cake, a very grand one."

"I see…" Usagi said, feeling dumb for thinking Haruka would do such daring things and tell Chibiusa. She was mostly aware of what they do, just takes it to the wrong way. At least she knows Michiru is only doing the cake to show how much she loves Haruka, just like what Mamoru would do for her. Like Mamoru…. She wondered if he would plan anything for her 16th birthday.

They made it one more cross way, the streets leading to their respectful schools. Usagi turned to the two girls and smiled at them.

"Well, I'll be off. You two are meeting the rest of the girls later at the usual spot, right?" she asked kindly towards them

"We'll be there, we promise!" they said enthusiastically to Usagi. While both smile brightly, Chibiusa's smile turned into a frown. "Usagi, about Momo-chan…"

Usagi's face saddened about hearing Mamoru's name, turning around to hide her expression from the two. She did her best to hide her tears, but she wanted to cry on the spot right here and now. But her head hang low, not wanting them to see her sad face. With a deep breath, she said lowly.

"I know…" And she turned around with her brand smile at them, cheering her up with pride. "Don't worry about it. Bye!" and hurried off in the left direction. Hotaru waved her right hand at Usagi happily, but saw as Usagi was swallowed into the crowd, Chibiusa clutched her chest where her transformation brooch, closed her eyes tightly and tugged Hotaru by the hand unwillingly as it took her off guard. They walked through the streets to their school, Hotaru hearing one word that made her concern not for Usagi but Chibiusa too.

"Mama…"

* * *

><p>Usagi arrived quickly to the front entrance of Juuban Municipal High School in a quick sprint, happy to arrive to school for once. She stop on a dime and took her breath, just before spotting three of her friends had already arrived to school first. She smiled and ran towards them, forgetting about the visions and Mamoru, her friends were there for her to greet. "Good morning Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan!" Usagi greeted happily to the three friends who turned to wave at her.<p>

"Morning Usagi, we're playing volleyball at gym today!" the first one said cheerfully waving at her. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, having a red bow behind her head and red earrings in her ears. Like Usagi, she wore the same dark blue, red collar, and white sailor school uniform with long sleeves.

"Hi Usagi," waved the second teenager beside the blonde haired teenager. She was much taller than her and the other blonde, with long brown wavy hair that was kept tied up with a ponytail holder with two green balls, and green eyes. She wore the same dark blue, red collar, and white sailor school uniform as Usagi, the skirt reaching to her feet like theirs.

"Morning Usagi, did you get your homework done?" the third friend asked smiling, carrying a couple boxes in her hands with a smile. She had short dark blue hair that reached to about her shoulders, and blue eyes. Like Usagi and the others, she wore a dark blue, red collared and white sailor uniform and a pair of round eyeglasses visible on top of her head.

Usagi chucked. "Sure did Ami-chan. But it was Chibiusa and Hotaru-chan kind of twisted my arm to get me to do it and not slack off." And rub the back of her head sheepishly. She took her hand off her head and looked towards the three girls, smiling at them as they smiled back.

_The three girls are Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino. They've been my friends for quite some time alongside Rei Hino, who goes to an all-girls school. The three of them are also Sailor Guardians too: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. _

The four girls stood together when the sound of bike wheels came close to the four as they turned to see another familiar pair coming into the school grounds and stopping their bike in the bike rack. The first one who rode the bike yawn softly rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"I'm not use to this; we should have used my car, Michiru." The first one said, voice sounding very feminine. She had short, pale blond hair and dark blue eyes, several of her bangs she pushed back along with the beads of sweat. Like the girls, she wore a dark blue and white sailor school uniform with a long skirt, white socks, and black dress shoes. "I'm still sleepy."

"Good Morning, Michiru!" called a female student from afar.

"Morning Michiru!" called a male student wearing a blue blazer with a pair of glasses.

"Good morning!" Michiru said cheerfully. She was an extremely beautiful and delicate-looking girl of slim stature and average height, with deep blue eyes and wavy teal hair that falls just past her shoulders. Like Usagi and the others, she wore a dark blue, red collared and white sailor school uniform. Haruka eyed her partner from the corner of her eye, thinking she was laying on the cheery attitude on thick than before.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Haruka said dryly.

"Am I?" Michiru replied her head to Haruka's back.

"High School… After touring around the world and raising Hotaru?" Haruka asked still narrowing her eyes at the teal colored haired teen. The two hopped off their bike as Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako came over to great them.

"Good morning Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Usagi greeted happily as Haruka grabbed her bag from the basket and Michiru's as well.

"Good morning Koneko-chan. everyone," Haruka said greeting the four with a smile. While her eyes still seem sleepy, she looked as calm as before. Usagi only gave the two girls a cheerful smile.

_The pair before us is Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou. They're only two years apart from us, so they are our juniors by age, but they are in the same grade. They are also Sailor Guardians as well: the Outer Guardians of the Solar System Uranus and Neptune. There was once a time we were on different sides, but we're friends now. I like them both, for Michiru's princess like air and Haruka's coolness like the wind._

"You seem tired Haruka-san, didn't sleep much?" Usagi asked.

"Not really, but Michi is…" Haruka said slowly before Michiru interrupted her with her hands clapped together and her eyes wide with hearts. It even made Ami, Usagi, Makoto, and Minako hold back a giggle seeing the usually calm as the sea Michiru act so enthusiastic than normally. It was hard to believe the coldness Michiru could change so much.

"Oh hush Ruka! We're gonna be teeny bopper again! Back to high school! It's so exciting! Love letters in your locker, dates in the library, school festivals, etc., etc.!" she said excitedly as Haruka with a sigh dragging her away with Usagi and company following beside her. True to her words, high school was going to be interesting for the group, with the added stuff the Outer Guardian had said. The idea of festivals did get Usagi's brain flowing and it wasn't about just food. The fun things she can do there made her giddy as well like her comrade.

"Speaking of love letters?" Minako said to which Ami hiccup twice after the two mentions of the word. "How's Setsuna-san doing?"

"Oh Setsuna..." Michiru realized finally acting her more composed self. She looked into the sky as they entered inside. "I'm sure she's enjoying her new life."

* * *

><p>At of the same time the girls' start of a new day at school, another face of their niche group was busy getting her day started. Inside of a nurse's office, another friend of Usagi was watching a younger student around the age of ten-eleven cringing at his scabbed knee.<p>

"Ow, it's hurts so much!" the little boy complained as the familiar nurse sprayed some spray on his knee making him cringed in even more pain as she apply a bandage to his knee. She pats the little boy's head sweetly as she smiled directly at him.

"Nonsense, you're a big boy now. Now get back to class and do try not to play around outside. It's a dangerous first day for everyone." she explained as the little boy nodded timidly still the pain sting before he hop off the bed.

"Yes Miss Meiou." The little boy said nodding to the nurse. She was a young adult woman who has dark green hair with some in a bun down to her knees and the rest hanging down freely, and dark garnet colored eyes. Unlike her fellow comrades, her skin was much darker. She wore a traditional nurse's outfit oaf a matching white coat and skirt and white heels. The two occupants heard the sound of a door ready to open as it caught Setsuna's attention.

"Another patient?" she asked smiling but it was Hotaru and Chibiusa who walked inside with smiles on their faces, "Oh Chibiusa, Hotaru-chan, good morning!"

"Good morning Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru greeted with Chibiusa who greeted with, "Morning Miss Meiou." Choosing not to give away not only her nickname but also they know each other well.

"Wait, you're Miss Meiou's daughter?" the little boy asked, looking at the nurse and the fellow student. "You're Hotaru Tomoe of homeroom 507 right?" (A/N1)

"Yes, I am her daughter." Hotaru answered with a smile, but sighed shaking her head at the thought, "But I've been bombarded with a lot of her admirers all home room, it was very painful."

"You two don't look related, plus Miss Meiou seems too young to have a daughter." the little boy asked.

"She's actually my adopted daughter, her real parents died some time ago and…." Setsuna's smile turned into a frown looking away sadly at the single picture of herself, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru standing in front of her home. "It was sort of our fault her dad didn't make it."

"Oh?" the little boy realized feeling he might have made a mistake asking such a question. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that, I didn't know."

"No, that's alright." Hotaru said assuring the boy with a smile hands behind her back. "Even if my real parents are dead, I have a new family in Setsuna and the others. So I'm not lonely at all."

Chibiusa nodded, placing her hand on Hotaru's shoulders and smiling at her. "That's right! You're a part of our family now; we'll be there for you Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru beamed at the pink haired princess and so did Setsuna who agreed. The dark green haired woman looked to the two girls smiling at them. "That's correct; we're there for each other. It won't be easy, especially for one of our number, who we put all of our faith on." Setsuna straighten herself off a wooden stool she sat on, the image of Usagi as her Eternal Sailor Moon form appeared smiling in head, her hair blowing in the breeze. Unlike how her first Sailor fuku was or her second Super Sailor fuku looked before it, her fuku underwent the most radical changes; she no longer wore a tiara with a gold crescent moon on her forehead taking its place, her earrings now had a star at the bottom of each crescent moon. The choker is red with a dark yellowish orange heart and a gold crescent moon under it while wearing the same white wing barrettes in her hair. The collar itself is like her old one, yet its color is a dark blue with two gold stripes and in place of her shoulder pads, she wore short solid pink bubble-like sleeves with a red band at the end. In the place of her front bow she had a gold heart with a crescent moon at the bottom with what appears to be four angel wings comes out of it. Her gloves are the same as before, but with a red v-shape border on it along with a golden star. Her skirt is attached to her top in a red v-shape with a crescent in the center of the v along with three layers on it; the top layer is yellow, the middle layer is red and the bottom layer is blue. Her back bow had been replaced with a huge set of angel wings and two very long and thin red ribbons trailing down from them. Her boots were now knee length with v-shape borders with a crescent moon on them. Setsuna chuckled, seeing the pure hearted princess of the moon and future queen, knowing her or watching her forever within the gate of time. "Sure there are times she runs away, cries, or wants to stop, but Usagi has that special power of her own to give everyone hope." (A/N 2)

Hotaru and Chibiusa nodded to the eldest Guardian, the blue and purple eyes widen hearing all of this. He smiled cheerfully, not worried about the pain in his leg. "Usagi… She sounds like a very reliable person."

"She sure is." Setsuna replied, looking out the window of the nurse's office to see many birds in the sky flying by, a smile still etched on her face, still her thoughts on Usagi. _'I wonder what she's up to now.'_

* * *

><p>Usagi sat in one of her classes, sharing the same class as Minako, Makoto, and Ami. Her cheerfulness this morning arriving at the grounds retuned to the upset look she had anytime Mamoru was brought up. While her male teacher was teaching on the front board, Usagi was sitting with her nose in her books, listening for once in class. She wanted to take her mind off Mamoru, at least for today. Her friends and fellow students were busy taking notes and reading like she did when something tapped softly on her head. She realized something hit her head and looked up to find a small balled up piece of yellow and orange paper. She flattened it out to see a letter written by Minako, it even had a small chibi version of Minako doing a peace sign.<p>

_You're still meeting us at the Fruits Parlor Crown today?_

_Love, Mina_

Usagi read the paper a few times before taking her own sheet of paper and to write a reply to Minako. She ball up the sheet of paper and tossed to Minako's desk, the blonde guardian seeing it and quickly reading it, with Usagi's own little chibi image of a bunny.

'_Sure, I'll be there, Minako.'_

Minako took her eyes off the sheet to look at Usagi's desk where her blonde haired princess lay her head down in sadness. To Minako, she never has seen her down before. While Ami and Makoto were too busy working, the Guardian of love couldn't keep her eyes off Usagi for the rest of the class. The moment class was, Usagi without a single word, packed up her thing and walked out the door, not looking at Minako, Ami, or Makoto. Minako, concern for her, followed after her to their next class together.

And as the day went by; even through gym class, Usagi continued to remain sad and to herself. Minako, dressed in a white T-shirt and red panty shorts was sitting with Haruka on the bleachers of the gym where it was a volleyball game between the two classes. Students from both classes of Usagi's class and Haruka and Michiru's class were enjoying themselves, all except for Ami and Michiru, who sat together on the Bleachers (Ami studying and Michiru practicing her violin). Haruka was wearing a T-shirt and yellow and white gym shorts, her knees in an Indian style while sitting with Minako. She could see Usagi from far away in gym clothes too, but sat with her face buried in her knees. Haruka looked solemnly at the girl, the Guardian of the Sky feeling worried for her friend. Usagi never was still down to her, the blonde princess who would have the biggest smile over anything look so sadden.

"So Kekeno-chan's been like this since class started?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what eating her. I tried getting her to talk more, but she won't budge. It's not like her to bottle everything up." Minako said sadly.

"If it's not home, is it Mamoru?" Haruka suggested the first name that came to mind in her head.

"Haruka-san, you're sure about that?" Minako asked looking towards her.

"Call it sixth sense or dumb luck, but I think it's about Mamoru. It doesn't seem like a break up, maybe something happened." Haruka placed her hand to Minako's back, startling her for a moment to look at her. "Don't worry; we'll pry into her later."

Minako smiled, looking into the eyes of the guardian, sat up grabbing a volleyball that was beside her leg. "Haruka thanks."

"You're welcome." Haruka replied fondly.

The day went on smoothly despite Usagi's depression, but it was during lunch she finally came around. Most the break period was mostly the girls talking and enjoying themselves, even Michiru getting many and many admirers talking to her (much to Haruka's annoyance). Classes resumed as usually for the group, Usagi mostly switching from happy to sad every period. Once the final day bell rang, Usagi was first out the classroom door and met everyone at the grounds. While she kept a false smile on her face, Minako and Haruka were concern the most. Luna and Artemis had on the school grounds to greet the girls. Like Luna, Artemis was a completely white furred cat with green eyes contrasted to Luna's red ones and a yellow crescent moon shaped mark on his head. The two felines took their place on Usagi and Minako's shoulders as the four Inner Guardians and the two Outer Guardians walked (or in Haruka's situation, biked), their way to the Fruits Parlor Crown. Their walk to the Fruits Parlor Crown was mostly gabbing away about classes, how their homework went (Much to Usagi's, Haruka's, and Minako's dismay), how the volleyball game went, and once Makoto went on about the cake she baked in cooking class, the three blondes' mouths started drool in an instant. They arrived at the Fruits Parlor Crown where Rei Hino spotted the six and gave them a wave to get their attention. Usagi waved back with a smile to her.

"Good Afternoon Rei-chan!" she greeted happily.

"Good afternoon Usagi-san. Everyone," Rei greeted with a light smile. Rei like the others was a teenager with long black hair and purple eyes. Standing very stoic despite her smile, Rei didn't wear the same kind of uniform like the other. Hers was more classy than theirs, wearing a gray blouse that had a black collar with red stripes on it, a black bow, a black skirt, white socks with a red stripe, and black shoes.

"Has Setsuna and the little ones arrived?" Haruka asked.

Rei immediately shook her head. "No, I only just arrived. Let's head inside and wait for them. I'm pretty thirsty myself."

"Good!" Usagi replied with a smile as everyone entered through thee glass doors and inside the parlor.

_The girl with the long hair is Rei Hino. She's a Shrine Maiden at Hikawa Shrine and goes to T*A Academy for Girls. She has a very mature air, but times she loves to tease me. She is also a Sailor Guardian like me: the Guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars. Rei is not as much of romantic like the rest of us, but she's got her own dreams outside of men. _(A/N 3)

Inside, the seven took their seat at one of the booths near the window and sat on one side of the booth, Usagi on one side and the girls on the other. One of the waitresses came to their table, surprisingly, Unazuki Furuhata, Motoki's sister, got their orders and request to come back when their three friends come too. Unazuki had short light brown hair that she put up in a ponytail. Her eyes are green, just like Motoki's. She wore a white waitress apron over an orange dress while carrying a metal tray in her arms, asking the girls for their orders. Once Unazuki had left to return with their orders, the glass door slid open to reveal Setsuna, Chibiusa (with Diana on her head), and Hotaru coming inside. Setsuna had her white nurse's coat unbutton revealing her usual beige colored shirt and skirt combo and black dress shoes. Haruka waved to the eldest Guardian to their table as the three squeezed on in their booth with both Chibiusa and Hotaru both smiling happily.

"So Hotaru how was your first day back in school?" Michiru asked, looking at the dark haired Guardian with a smile.

"It went well! I got a chance to meet Chibiusa's friends from school and we played together in the playground." Hotaru replied happily, her eyes widen with happiness. She paused for a moment and chuckled nervously. "Although, when I was asked who my adopted parents were, I said Setsuna and a man named Haruka."

Haruka's mouth was open wide in shock as the other girls giggled hearing this. It wasn't every day when someone mistake Haruka as a guy, but never from Chibiusa's school friends. Even Usagi couldn't hold back a giggle, her cheeks turning red and fidgeting in her seat. Michiru placed a hand to Hotaru's head, smiling at the little girl. No one else could hold back a chuckle, even Luna and Artemis, who were in fits now.

"Sorry about that princess, I guess it's not going to be easy to explain to others who your guardians are. Don't worry." she said smiling to her.

"I know, I'll try to explain, but the reaction will be how you girls too Haruka being a girl." Hotaru said and both Minako and Makoto both nervously chuckled. Haruka still felt her cheeks still red but she cleared her throat, getting the conversation back to something else not about her.

"Anyway, Minako, you wanted to show us something that would interest us?" Haruka asked.

"Oh!" Minako realized immediately, reaching into her black school bag and pulling out a magazine and lay it flat on the table. All the guardians except Usagi crane their necks to look at the magazine Minako brought, detailing an article on a three member band each wearing different colored suits. Minako opened it up and Rei and Makoto's eyes stared in interest at it. Usagi blinked for a moment seeing the front cover of the magazine, a little confused as she read the name of the band.

"Three Lights, who are they?" she asked curiously, Minako, Makoto, and Rei surprisingly looking directly at her.

"You don't know?" Minako, Rei, and Makoto asked looking at her with heavy laded eyes.

"Who's that?" Luna asked sitting in Ami's arms, the blunette genius and feline guardian looking at the group.

"A popular music group here in japan. They've been real popular." Michiru explained arms to the table with a smile.

"I haven't heard of them Michiru-nee." Chibiusa responded confusedly before looking towards Minako who have her head over heels look as per usual.

"Of course, I like Seiya! He looks so wild and dangerous!" Minako said with excitement in her voice.

"Really, that's your type Minako-chan?" Chibiusa asked.

"I agree with Chibiusa, also isn't he a bit childish?" Rei asked with frown to the blonde guardian.

"I wouldn't say childish is the correct word, maybe from my knowledge a little different." Setsuna piped up a calm smile on her face before both Mina and Makoto smiled with flushed cheeks on their faces.

"That's what we like, don't we?" Makoto asked and both nodded feverishly, the Outer Guardians not trying to laugh.

"I find Yaten a better candidate if you ask me, with that unmatched beauty." Rei said hands clap together with a smile. The girls (only Chibiusa and Hotaru) started at her, Rei warming up to guys more or was it just to fit in and not feel left out? It's better not know when it came to her. The three girls smiled and clapped their hands fondly in thought of Yaten, rosy blushes still present on their faces.

"He seems unpredictable. That's what we like, don't we?" Minako admitted fondly and they nodded in agreement and Artemis feeling annoyed at this. Luna sighed with a deadpan stare, felling the Guardians of the Earth were back to their habits yet again.

"You're totally kicking your heels." She deadpanned, Diana merely snoozing on Chibiusa's head.

"Oh no you guys." Ami said speaking up finally, the black cat guardian looking towards the blue haired genius in surprise.

"Ami-chan!" she said aloud, looking at her to see what she'll say, seeing her cheery smile before she continued on.

"Don't forget nice and intellectual Taiki is." Ami said, seeing the white haired been holding a book in his hand, "With his graceful mature style."

"He's so cool!" Makato said fondly.

"That's what we like, don't we?" Rei asked and the two nodded beside her. Minako then look towards Ami across the table, glaring at her.

"Ami-chan, are you a secret fan?" she asked sounding not amused by the reveal that book worm Ami is a fan of the Three Lights just like that.

"… I don't know much about them." Ami admitted nervously while at the same time Usagi was stirring a spoon in a cup of coffee trying to listen to their conversations. Minako looked towards Hotaru next, the Guardian of death and rebirth twiddling her thumbs in silence.

"What about you Hotaru-chan, you heard of the Three Lights, which catches your eye?"

"Huh, well…" Hotaru said, pondering for a moment on the trio boy group, seeing their faces pop into her head before she picked the once that caught her dark eyes. "I quite like Seiya out of the bunch; I like his hair color the most of out the three. Sure he can be as childish as me and Chibiusa, but that makes him human right?" And look towards everyone with a smile (her thoughts on everything that happened in her life, from her life with her father, the Death Busters, Mistress Nine, the Dead Moon Circus, so much has happened), but she still smiled, despite the good times and bad. "It's not about what you are; it's who you are inside. That matters first."

Haruka chuckled. "Never thought the youngest could spit some deep words like that." She wiped away a fake tear like she was crying in public. "They grow up so fast."

"You barely said anything about Usagi-chan, so what boy interests you?" Minako asked. And that did it, Usagi's smile of seeing her and the nine guardians interact and enjoying themselves all was shattered when reality struck. Boys, there was one boy in her mind, one that made her happy, it wasn't the boys her best friends were fawning over, it was one particular one, one that has been with her since the beginning: the past, the present, and the future. Her hand stopped stirring her coffee, not even trying to fake it anymore that she was actually listening into her friends, no matter she tried to still fit in with them. She finally spoke up again, her voice laden with sadness in it.

"Mamo-chan…" and it was then Minako realized in that moment, how stupid she felt realizing it while Makoto reacted to it and Rei smiling. Her eyes once filled with stars returned to earth staring at her leader. She almost forgot why Usagi was so sad, why she felt so separated from all of them, but wanting to still fit in. The Outer Guardians minus Haruka and Hotaru (who knew what was going on) started at Usagi, seeing those blue eyes of their princess look so dark. Chibiusa only sighed, but still felt like hugging her past mother there and now. The truth was in Usagi's words, it would be best she tells them now than hide it any longer.

"Usagi-chan, what's up?" Rei asked to her friend. "You're never this down before, so tell us."

"You seem depressed." Makoto realized seeing her place her back against and the seat and look down into her coffee, the contents were on her mind.

"Can you tell us, we're comrades? You don't have to hide anything from us; it would not only hurt you, but the rest of us." Michiru said before her hand slipped into her school bag, reaching for something to show Usagi, feeling what felt like a hand mirror. "Unless you want me to…" but Haruka stopped her, placing a solemn hand to her girlfriend, shaking her head the same time as Usagi.

"You don't have to use your Deep Sea Mirror, I'll tell you." She said sadly, her eyes nothing not on the teal hair colored teenager. "Well..."

What like a minute of explanation felt like hours passed for the girls, hearing Usagi explaining her turmoil? When the girls' drinks arrived, they didn't touch a drop, the ice floating motionlessly in the glass. Haruka and Michiru looked solemnly back at Usagi, so did Setsuna. Rei, Makoto, and Ami looked sadly at Usagi, all their high spirited gushing over the Three Lights and they didn't know how their leader was feeling.

"So Mamoru-san is studying abroad?" Rei asked, still looking at the blonde Moon Princess.

"How come you never told us Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. "We could have thrown a going away party."

"That sounds nice, but…" Usagi slowly said, still looking sadly at the nice girls.

"So his thesis was acknowledged and he was invited to study at an American University." Minako repeated, remembering all what Usagi explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's great!" Artemis said happily, but felt Minako's hand push him down from view from what he said.

"Artemis, think of Usagi's feelings!" Minako retorted, scolding the cat.

"S-Sorry!" he admitted nervously looking at her gaze.

"No, Artemis has the right point." Setsuna piped up, her hands to her cup and everyone's eyes on her. "Remember, King Endymion, no Mamoru-san, is only thinking what's best for his future he wants to achieve. He knows Usagi will be sad, and knows she'll miss him, but it's for his dreams. Remember the future we're all striding for, not just your dreams." Her tone sounds serious, she looked serious, everyone looking at one another and it popped immediately into their heads. Of course it made sense, it wasn't some kind of separation ploy or Mamoru just getting away from it all, it was for his future, the future they once saw, once touched, and once dreamed.

"Chibiusa… And Crystal Tokyo…" the girls minus Chibiusa and Hotaru said as one, looking at Setsuna again and then at Usagi. Usagi nodded, but only halfheartedly.

"How long will Mamoru-san be gone?" Setsuna asked. "Just because I am ageless and know the future, doesn't mean I know all the outcomes. Tell us."

* * *

><p>'<em>For a year… maybe a little longer... I won't be back.' Mamoru said standing beside Usagi's as the two lovers stood on a stone bridge over a pond, from her memory of him, he wore that day his green jacket, purple pleaded pants, and black turtleneck as always, the same outfit when they first ran into one another. He looks towards her, his solemn black eyes on her as she stared at the water below and not at him. 'Is that okay?'<em>

'_I'm alright!' Usagi replied, her hands gripping the stone rail. "Why not go to America.' she looks at him finally, her warm and sweet smile present once more. 'It doesn't mean we won't see each other again.' She lowered her to his chest, her voice soften up more. 'And… I'll always be in love with you. Good luck with your studies. I'll be okay; I got Chibiusa to take care of alone now. I know I'll be still a handful for her, but I'll be okay…'_

'_Usako…' Mamoru said softly as the memory faded away in a flash._

* * *

><p>"Usagi-chan, you're really alright?" Makoto and Haruka asked, seeing the sadden look on her face after explaining once again. Usagi looked at the two guardians of Sky and Thunder, both looking more concern for her after dropping the bombshell on them. She smiled at him, not showing any tears.<p>

"Its okay, a dream of his is coming true and I have to see him off with a smile." Usagi said softly looking at each and every one of them who stared at her in concern.

"Usagi-san…" Rei said softly seeing how grown up Usagi sounded from her words...

"Is it alight Hotaru and I tag along?" Chibiusa asked smiling up after hearing the story for the second time. "He's my dad, and I want to see him, no I will see him, have his dream come true."

"Chibiusa, thank you... I-I like the company…" she replied hoarsely. She smiled sheepishly at the group. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything…" She picked up for coffee cup and held it up like a toast, "To Mamoru Chiba's future."

"To his future!" and everyone picked up a glass and clang them together in honor of their departing friend. Usagi felt a little better after that toast, she still is going to miss him, Mamoru, and Tokyo is going to be lonely without him. But for now, she had to try to keep her spirits up. That's what Mamoru Chiba wanted from her. When the sun finally set, Usagi walked alone down the road with all the guardians watching her. Chibiusa and Diana ready to follow her home. Everyone watched on with sad looks too, Luna not following after her either.

"With something so sudden, it must be hard on her." Haruka pointed out her hand to Michiru's shoulder.

"While Chibiusa-chan's training might last until Usagi graduates, who know when Mamoru will come back to even see her daughter off?" Rei said.

"She's going to be lonely." Ami said sadly with Makoto and Minako nodding in agreement.

"She's not going to be alone…." Chibiusa said aloud getting all the other Guardians to right at her. "I'll stay by her side, to cheer her up. She always protected me like her guardian, now I want to return the favor."

"Small Lady..." Setsuna said in amazement, seeing how much the pink haired princess has grown. Everyone was astonished at her words, the little Guardian of the future was truly blossoming into an adult soon and it showed her wanting to be there for Usagi. Everyone watch Chibiusa pick up Luna with Diana still on her head and follow after Usagi. The others reluctantly made their own walks or rides home, hoping for the best for Mamoru and Usagi.

* * *

><p>Night had come fast for Usagi the moment she, Luna, Chibiusa, and Diana returned home. Ikuko Tsukino and Kenji Tsukino, Usagi's parents made dinner for them and Shingo Tsukino, Usagi's little brother. While a nice home cooked meal was just the ticket, it didn't make Usagi any happier, her parents surprised on how quiet she was at the dinner table. Usagi couldn't tell her family her boyfriend and future husband was going away to college in America, she couldn't. Chibiusa kept her glances at her future mother all through dinner, seeing how depressed she looked. The moment dinner finished, Usagi was first to wash her plate and head upstairs, Chibiusa following after her to take her bath.<p>

Usagi sat herself up in the attic where Chibiusa slept, legs close together, holding a picture frame with a little white bunny on the left. She stared at the picture of herself, Mamoru, and Chibiusa all together, small beads of tears falling from her eyes. Mamoru is going to be gone now; this picture would feel incomplete without the father in the picture. She knows Mamoru would be back, she knows it deep down in her heart and soul, but the pain of being away from him yet again felt like a razor sharp dagger to her already broken heart. The pain was intense, different from everything she had been though for almost two years, all the battles, the heartaches, the losses, the friendships, there were all there and all of those times, Mamoru was there with her. But Mamoru wasn't going to be here this time, what's she going to do?

Chibiusa, Luna, and Dina finally came up to the attic, peering into the attic to look for Usagi. Chibiusa's pink hair was down and mostly shiny, glistening in the moonlight from the window and semi dark room. Her red eyes looked on in concern for her present day mother, the felines also worried for her too.

"Usagi?" spoke up the three. Usagi took her eyes off the picture to see Luna, Diana, and Chibiusa standing from her, the little pink princess of the future already dressed for bed and a single pink fluffy towel in her arms.

"Luna, Diana, Chibiusa…" she said sadly looking at the three.

"We were wondering where you were. I already finished my bath, left the hot water on for you. Don't you want to take a bath?" Chibiusa asked, walking over to place the towel on the bed.

"Sure…" she said again sadly. The three looked to one another and then back at Usagi, knowing why she was sad.

"It's about Mamoru isn't it?" Luna asked, her and her daughter coming up to the bed.

"Spring really arrived fast, and Mamoru has already ready to go to America. I don't know what to do. I know I should be happy for him, I know I should support him all the way, but…" her tone turned even hoarser, clutching the picture even tighter. "I feel like I'll be all alone again."

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked looking up at the blonde. "Remember when we first met again a while ago? You were a lot more different than you are now. You were a crybaby, rash, always cried about fighting, always emotional to the smallest thing, but you've changed so much since then and grown as a leader to the others, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were impressed in you as well, and it was true to the heart."

"You really think so?" Usagi asked looking at the cat more closely.

"It's true!" piped up Diana brightly.

"When you and I met, I was so hard on you're the first time, trying to shoot you, stealing the Silver Crystal, but you stood by me and helped saved my future. Wasn't for you and Puu, I wouldn't have been a Guardian or awakened in the first place." Chibiusa said happily, sitting on herbed to look at Usagi. She took her small hand to her cheeks and smiled, the future queen looking her future daughter's eyes, her bright smile present. "It's going to be hard with Mamo-chan gone, but please know that I'm here for you this time. If you even need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, please come and talk to me. You were there for me many times. Allow me to be there for you."

"Chibiusa…" she said softly, grabbing Chibiusa into a hug and held her, her hands to her small body. "Thank you…."

"You're welcome." She said thoughtfully, hugging Usagi back.

* * *

><p>"How's Usagi-san doing?" asked Hotaru's voice from the phone in the hallway. Chibiusa and Diana stood themselves talking on the phone. From Hotaru and the Outer Guardians' house, the young purple haired guardian was wearing a dark purple nightgown and bare feet curled up inside the gown. Her back lay on the hallway wall like Chibiusa's, next to the bedroom shared by Haruka and Michiru.<p>

"She's holding up well, it's going to take some time, but I'm sure she'll be okay." Chibiusa said with a smile.

"That's good to hear, I hope she feels better. Our future queen can't be so shaken because Mamoru-san will be gone for a year or so." Hotaru said and Chibiusa giggled to reply with Hotaru's comment.

"Still, with Mamoru wanting to make better for his future got me thinking…" Chibiusa said and paused for a moment before continuing, patting her other hand not holding the phone on Diana's head. "What about you and me?"

"Huh, I never thought about it actually." Hotaru replied her eyes not fixed on the other wall where pictures of the girls were all over, "My own future, Chibiusa? Now that I have one, I don't really know what to do about it. You?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure about it myself to be honest, Hotaru. I want to be a good Guardian and future ruler of Crystal Tokyo for mama and papa, but it's not as easy. The Death Busters, the Dead Moon Circus, they were strong foes, and even Usagi alone couldn't beat them. Even the Black Moon family were powerful at it took both crystals to defeat them. Hotaru, I want to get stronger for everyone." Chibiusa said, Diana looking up at the pink haired princess.

Hotaru smiled her hand to her hair. "Well sounds to me you're on the right track now Chibi…" But before she could finish her sentence, her eyes widen like saucer plates and her mouth hung open. Images began flashing in her mind like a movie screen, each one making her freeze in place. Tokyo completely covered in destruction, crystals flying over the bodies of its citizens, a mysterious armored wearing woman holding one glowing crystal in her hands as a mysterious woman glowing white stood in a orb of light unable for Hotaru to make out who she was. When the images flashed away, Chibiusa's concerned voice rang in her ears.

"Hotaru-chan, Hotaru-chan, you're still there?" Chibiusa asked as Diana left her side to climb on her shoulder and to her ear where Chibiusa was speaking into the phone.

"Hotaru, you sound like you saw something, is something wrong?" asked Diana speaking into the phone.

"Huh?" she realized at once hearing the two voices in her ear now. Hotaru shock her head immediately the moment that vision took place in her mind, but still it felt fresh. Tokyo was almost in ruins, like someone attacked it head on. There those crystals flowing from the citizens' body, her gut told her she's seen them before. The golden armored woman, seeing her made even the guardian of death and rebirth cringe. And the woman bathed in light, why did feel like one of her friends? She got up slowly off the ground and stood near the small desk that had the phone it, her eyes now looking serious. "I'm fine; just I think I had a vision."

"Like the ones that you saw before you awakened?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yes, it felt like the same ones, Chibiusa-chan. This one feels like it's not too far off this time than before." She took her left hand to her heart and placed it over it, clutching it tightly. "I have a bad feeling something will happen."

"So much for peace, is it?" Chibiusa admitted with a groan, looking to see Usagi coming out the bathroom, her blonde hair down and dressed in her pink pajamas. She waved at Chibiusa and Diana as she waved back, looking back into the phone. "We better keep our eyes peeled tomorrow for any trouble with Usagi, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight." Hotaru said.

"Goodnight." Chibiusa said and hanged up the phone. From Hotaru's end, she did the same. She walked through the hallway to her room when one door opened up to reveal Setsuna peering out from her room wearing a dark red and black robe. Her eyes were stone cold serious as Hotaru stared at her, the young guardian looking at her with serious eyes too. They were silent for a moment, Setsuna speaking up calmly towards her.

"You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yes…" was her simplest reply.

"Something dangerous is coming; it won't be long now for Haruka and Michiru to feel it coming."

"Yes…" she replied again her hand to her heart. "Whatever it is, I don't want Usagi-san and Chibiusa-chan to get hurt. I won't let anyone hurt them."

Setsuna lightly chuckled at the young guardian's brave demeanor; usually the cheerful Hotaru was her better face. "You really do love Small Lady, don't you?"

Hotaru's cheeks turned a bright red, but both her hands she placed over her chest. "She's my first real friend and my future princess, of course I love her." She looked up directly at Setsuna's face, finally as her blush faded away. "That's why I want to protect her."

"I see, well if anything comes up, just please let us know. If the strange feeling is peace dying out, then it has to someone invading our Solar System once more. And our mission as the Outer Guardians is…" Setsuna said but Hotaru spoke immediately with her response, one hand down from her heart but one still remain. Her tone once again returned to its serious state.

"To protect our Earth from outside invasion and keep Princess Serenity and Small Lady safe, that is the mission of the Guardians of the Outer Solar System."

* * *

><p>The next day had finally arrived, and Mamoru was in the airport waiting for his flight to America to study abroad. The bright sun bounced off the glass window above him, but he looked around to see Usagi wasn't coming. Around him, people were standing around waiting for their planes, but still he couldn't find who he was looking for. He sighed; he probably knew she wouldn't come, taking his sudden change in plans very abrupt for her. Chibiusa was another problem, leaving his future daughter while her training was still going on was hard enough. He knows the two most important girls in his life were going to miss him, and he was going to miss him too.<p>

"All passengers of New Japan Airlines to New York are to proceed to the departure gate." said the voice of a female voice. He sighed once more, she wasn't really coming. He looked out into the runway where his plane to New York was arriving. His bag slung on his left shoulders, he frowned knowing it was too good to be true.

'_I guess you're really not coming, Usako…'_ he thought to himself before speaking softly, "It's time…" and turned to his right, his head held high.

"Mamo-chan…" said a familiar sweet voice in front of him.

Usagi stood there in front of him, her hands to her front and her face low. Chibiusa and Hotaru were on either sides of the High School student, both of them wearing bonnets on their heads, a dark purple one on Hotaru's head and a yellow and pink one on Chibiusa's head.

"Usako, Chibiusa, Hotaru, you're here?" he said startled, not expecting Usagi to come, not alone he could see. Usagi raise her head up to look at Momoru, and he looked at her. The two younger guardians were only doing their best to spiritually cheer her on, now it was time to see him off smiling. They two stood there as Usagi slowly walked up him, from behind her they only smiled, they know she could do this. Usagi came close to neck height as he took his back from his shoulder as Hotaru and Chibiusa followed beside her.

"I thought you weren't coming because of school." Mamoru said looking at Usagi. "And Chibiusa and Hotaru are with you as well?"  
>"We wanted to see you off Mamoru-san, so we asked Usagi to let us come with her." Hotaru said smiling up at the prince of the Earth.<p>

"This was family business; I wanted to see you one more time, Mamo-chan. You'll be gone for a while, but I know the next time I see you, we'll be there waiting for you." Chibiusa said her red eyes looking up at his eyes. "And Usagi has something to say to you."

"I-I'll be waiting!" she said abruptly, startling him for a moment before calming down with a smile. "I'll be waiting for you!"

"For the time being, I'll be busy, so I won't be able to call you so often." Mamoru assured her matter-of-factly.

"That's all right…!" Usagi replied assuring him without a worry, hands to her chest shaking a little. "I'll write to you every day…! So…"  
>"We'll make sure she keeps her promise like her studies!" Chibiusa said excitedly, making Usagi blush in embarrassment. Those two were slave drivers when it came to her doing her work when Hotaru would come over before she returned to school, but out of love, they only wanted her to succeed. Mamoru only chuckled, that was her daughter, more hard working than Usagi, it showed she'll make sure Usagi keeps her words. He looked towards Usagi once more, seeing her flushed cheeks and tears falling from her eyes as she started to cry.<p>

"Oh no… I planned to see you off with a smile today…" she admitted to him, still the tears shed from her eyes.

"Usako…." Mamoru said softly as Usagi wiped away her tears from her eyes. As she started to feel a little better, Mamoru pulled from his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box and present it to her. Hotaru and Chibiusa's eyes widen in shock and anticipation, wondering what the little red box held inside.

"Open it." he said and Usagi reached out and opened the small box, and its contents made her, Chibiusa, and Hotaru's eyes widen even more. Inside the little box was a single ring with a pink heart shaped jewel in the center. Hotaru was absolutely giddy with joy, so was Chibiusa. Was this really official now? Usagi was surprised, could this be what she thought it was?

"Momo-chan! This is…" she said in amazement, seeing the ring before her. Without saying a word, Mamoru got on one knee with the ring box, took the ring out, and placed it firmly onto Usagi's right index finger. Usagi's cheeks were flushed red in surprised, Mamoru returned into his feet to smile at Usagi.

"I love you, Usako."

Usagi smiled happily as she hugged Mamoru in her arms, Mamoru did the same and hugged her back. Hotaru and Chibiusa only smiled at the two lovers, feeling like they wanted to shed a tear for them, mostly Chibiusa seeing her parents' love before her very eyes in this present. In Mamoru's arms, Usagi was happy as could be, finally looking up at her prince.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I'll treasure it!"

The two looked at one for a moment before leaning in to each other for a passionate kiss. Hotaru clapped her hands with glee at the two while Chibiusa smiled at them, glad to see them depart so happily from one another, even presenting that ring was a bonus to her. It reminded her of the tales her parents told her of their love and she never thought she get to be able to see it for it up close. Mamoru broke apart the kiss, saying softly to her, "Now I have to go."

Usagi nodded, but immediately grabbed hold of Mamoru's arm startled him for a moment. He looked to Hotaru and Chibiusa who walk back to Usagi saying to them as he grabbed his bag. "Hotaru-chan, Chibiusa, take good care of her. And do try to keep her out of trouble." Hotaru smiling happily up at Mamoru cheerfully, "We won't keep that promise."

"A little harsh, but that's true." Chibiusa admitted in a hush tone standing on Mamoru's as Usagi huff in disagreement.

"That's not true Hotaru-chan, I don't get into trouble. Trouble has the opportunity to find me." But Mamoru chuckled at the blonde haired girl, knowing he'll miss seeing the look on her face. Before they could get a move on, the sounding of screaming caught the four's attention. But it wasn't the cries of help, but the cries of raving girls. A crowd of girls clambering around someone got their attention.

"What's that?" Usagi asked seeing all the girls that even other turned to their attention.

"It's probably maybe some celebrities or something." Mamoru suggested nonchalantly.

"We should get you to your plane Mamoru-san, before we get sweep into that." Hotaru suggested with a frown and Chibiusa agreed.

On top of one of the escalators, many cheering girls were clogging the moving steps as three young boys were going up them. Mamoru looked towards Usagi and the girls, smiling to girlfriend now made fiancé. "Shall we go?" he asked to the three. Usagi nodded, still arm in arm with Mamoru as they walked forward to the boarding gate where Mamoru's plane was. In the crowd, three young men wearing black track like suits and sunglasses were in the midst of the crowd trying to get through, the young man with black hair tied in a ponytail was in the front of the three.

"Please move, you're being annoying!" he exclaimed to the love-struck girls trying to get through them as hard as he could. "Please move already!" and finally squeezed right pass the girls who a few turned his way as he walked away from them. The black haired young man walked his way through the lobby, the same lobby Usagi, Mamoru, Chibiusa, and Hotaru were walking through. The four didn't pay the black haired boy any mind, and he didn't either, but the moment they passed one another, something changed. Like time slowing down around him, the black haired boy felt something within himself the moment he turned around. He looked towards the blonde haired girl with the funny hair style, linking arms with another male with black hair. It like a light radiated from her as he started at her. His eyes were widened and his heart felt like a race horse on a track. Before he could utter a single word, they were gone.

Usagi was meters away at a kiosk station getting some souvenirs while she allowed Chibiusa and Mamoru to have one last goodbye without her to get in the way. She didn't hear the two talking audibly to one another or Mamoru reaching into his bag to give Chibiusa something and overjoyed, she hugged him tight before finally letting go. She hid the present just in time for Usagi to come back pleased. With one last hug to her boyfriend and the announcement of the final call, Mamoru proceed to enter the boarding dock for his plane.

The girls went outside to watch Mamoru's plane take off into the sky. Usagi sat her hands on the metal railing gating the platform to the bottom of the runway, her blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze. Several tears fell from her eyes, but she immediately wiped them away, wanting to stand strong and brave, for Mamoru. She knew she'll miss him, she know they will be apart, but she had to be an adult and keep her head high. Her eyes took a gander of Mamoru's parting present, a heavy reminder how much he loved his Usako. Her cheeks flushed, seeing the lingering image of her boyfriend smiling back at him. Before her legs began to move, a gentle tug to her school uniform got her attention. She turned to her right to see Hotaru smiling up at her. Those gentle violet eyes looked up at Usagi's blue ones; a smile arose from her face.

"He'll be back, and you'll be together again, Serenity." She said with a smile.

Usagi nodded, placing a firm hand to the top of Hotaru's bonnet. "You're right, I'll see him again. Thank you."

"Well, we unfortunately told our schools that seeing Mamoru would be a day thing. Want to take us back to school?" Chibiusa asked as they made it back inside.

"Sure, but let's grab a quick breakfast, I'm still a little hungry." Usagi said but her two companions giggled.

"You'll never change." Hotaru said giggling but then felt an eerie feeling and her eyes widen again with visions. She could see the galaxy, her galaxy, so many galaxies, all the many stars and the nine planets of her Solar System, but a bone chilling voice spoke aloud in her mind. "I feel it! The energy of the ever-shining stars! True Star Seeds!" and an image of a woman appeared in her mind's eye. She wore a gold dress that seems to resemble armor more than a regular sailor fuku, matching boots, and a gold head dress that resembles a Russian kokoshnik. Her makeup consisted of orange lipstick and light purple eye shadow and her accessories included bracelets, a gold choker, a gold belt, and a brooch. "On that blue shining planet, there are still many sleeping Star Seeds. Find them! Plunder their Star Seeds … so we can gain their power." As the woman spoke aloud, several golden lights flew aimlessly in space and to Earth and the vision ended and Hotaru was still with Usagi and Chibiusa. Without showing any worry in front of the two princesses, her violet eyes narrowed.

'_Just who the heck you are.' _At the same time she saw these visions, the lights were entering the atmosphere and into the sky above the clouds. On board the plane, Mamoru was looking at his photo of himself, Usagi, and Chibiusa all happy with one another, his thoughts still on Usagi, her fiancé now and the future he was ready to achieve in Harvard. He was going to miss all those dates with Usagi, all those battles, growing stronger, it was a wonderful two years. He clutched at the photo tightly, muttering under his breath to himself and only himself, "Usako..."

Suddenly, a golden light caught his attention as it was out his window. Before he could react, before he could even think what it was, the lights engulfed his planes and everyone on it. Down on Earth, both the Outer Guardians and the silver haired male felt something at that same moment, unaware their surroundings but no one paying them any mind except for the silver haired teen's friends who sat with him in dark room. Haruka and Michiru were in class, Setsuna in the Nurse's office, and Hotaru in the lobby eating with her friends. They felt their hearts beat that moment in sync, all could feel it. It felt like a sharp knife to their chest, so abrupt and quick.

'_Was that?'_ thought Haruka her hand to her bag loosening her grip.

'_It felt like it, it couldn't be…'_ thought Michiru biting her thumb in panic.

"_Like a candle put out in the night…'_ thought Setsuna her eyes looking out her office window immensely.

"Another Star's light has just disappeared/A Star has vanished…" was what both the silver haired boy and Hotaru's words at the same time.

"Did they do that?" asked the black haired boy looking towards the other one, the brown haired one frowning with concern. The silver haired boy nodded the hands that were strumming a guitar were not anymore.

"In a time like this, she would intervene…" the black haired teen said with a sigh of frustration, closing his eyes.

"Well… She may be surprisingly close to us than we think." The silver haired teen suggested to the black haired teen.

"We must hurry!" the black haired teen ordered to the others.

"Yes." nodded the brown haired teen as the black haired teen got up from the sofa to look ahead, his face more serious as before

"We best make haste; they are on the move now on this planet. Because we don't have any time left…"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after they left the airport that Usagi returned Chibiusa and Hotaru to school before going back to her own, talking to the principal that there was a change in plans of her being gone all day. She gladly returned to class where Ami, Makoto, and Minako were happy to see her, but were more surprised of a new ring on her finger they didn't see before. Haruka and Michiru were astonished by the ring too, Haruka giving the blonde haired princess a pat her on the head for 'going to the next level of adulthood before her', to which Usagi didn't understand what she meant. Usagi didn't understand why everyone was so happy about the ring; it was just a present from Mamoru, what's the hubbub? During P.E and Lunch, the others were asking questions after questions about Usagi's ring, but Usagi only said Mamoru gave her the ring. The moment school ended, the girls minus Minako all meet up at Fruits Parlor Crown where Rei, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibiusa were waiting for them. Once the nine were all together, Usagi showed Rei and Setsuna the ring. Both of them were so proud of her, but still Usagi didn't understand the excitement over the ring. The girls all sat around the booth with Usagi, Usagi still looking at Mamoru's gift.<p>

"I can't believe it, you got a ring from Mamoru, that's incredible!" Rei exclaimed excitedly, looking at Usagi. Usagi looked back up at the Rei, a little spaced out.

"You are one lucky girl, Usagi." Michiru said, arm linked with Haruka.

"He even put the ring on her left hand..." Makoto said to which Ami blushed and looked directly at the brunette.

"Does that mean, perhaps… THAT?!" Ami exclaimed in realization, the others just watching her almost blow up.

Yeah, something…" Luna said with a deadpan of annoyance in Ami's arms/

"We saw Mamoru-san put the ring on her finger, it was like straight out of a movie, so romantic!" Hotaru said with sigh of happiness with Chibiusa nodding in agreement.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Usagi asked confusedly at everyone including Chibiusa and Hotaru's excitement.

"You don't know, the ring, him assuring he loves you, all the right signs." Setsuna said calmly taking a sip of tea. "If those aren't the signs of out future, then my duty as the keeper of the gate of time is for not."

"Of course it's THAT." Rei replied with a blush hand to her cheeks.

"Come on you guys, you haven't told me why you're all excited!" Usagi exclaimed hands to the table. Rei looked at her and blinked a few times confusedly.

"You really don't know?" she asked astonished by the blonde's response, which confirmed it from her. Rei looked at Usagi and giggled, so did Michiru, both girls finding it very hilarious of what she had said. Usagi's eyes flared in anger, what so funny to make Rei laugh at her.

"Hey, what I say?!" she exclaimed hotly as the Guardians of Fire and Sea still were in fits of laugher and joy, everyone else getting clear idea why they laugh.

"Sorry, it's just, you're really dense, Usagi-chan." Rei said giggling still her hands to her mouth.

"I am not dense!" Usagi yelled, going into a tantrum. In front of the others

"Even Luna, Hotaru, and Chibiusa know, your own child knows before you did." Rei said still giggling, but not trying to insult Usagi, it's just her naiveté is just why she likes her so much. At the same time of Rei's words, Minako and Artemis were entering through the sliding doors as Usagi was furious at the black haired teen.

"Just tell me already, stop laughing!" she shouted from the table, going to yell at the giggling girls. Chibiusa only wished that moment Usagi would at least be a little mature now after all that praise she gave her. Before another could say a word, Minako had come to their table, tripping for a moment before arriving there. The nine looked at the blonde guardian of love, seeing her excited but urgent face.

"Rei, Ami, Makoto, everyone! In the park right now, they are doing THAT! That thing!" she exclaimed pointing her outside to show them something.

"Right, That thing!" Rei said, looking from Usagi to Minako and nodding.

"Already, I didn't think they be doing that here already." Haruka commented, knowing what the two girls were talking about.

"Well, I did remind you, plus you know what will be on my schedule, Haruka." Michiru said smiling calmly to her girlfriend as Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"Okay that I get. But please just tell me what I just want to know!" Usagi yelled out but Hotaru was the quickest of the group to respond, her not so shy voice speaking directly towards her.

"That ring on your finger is an engagement ring, Usagi-san." And everyone's eyes were now on Hotaru, her smiled looking up at Usagi who calmed down a little to stare at the ring. "It is proof; no it's a sign that Mamoru-san loves you and wants to be with you. That is the true path where he wants his future to go, is with you Usagi-san. You proved your love to him many times, and he's proved it back. He wants to marry you; this is why he gave you that ring."

"Hotaru-chan…" Usagi said a loss for words, so were the rest of the girls. They never thought the youngest of them all that has the deepest thing to say. Usagi clutched her ring hand fondly, happy to know what Mamoru's present was and to fully understand why. It all made sense now, she was to truly marry Mamoru in the near future once he comes back, a clear sign things are looking up for her. With a nod of understanding, the girls quickly departed from the Fruits Parlor Crown and to the park.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the park in town was proof enough that what Minako and Rei were phrasing was true going in; it was packing of the sounds of screaming fans. The ten guardians, Luna, Artemis, and Diana came to the front of the park entrance where a full crowd of fans were seen clambering from afar. Usagi stood alongside Minako, Rei, Chibiusa, Makoto, Ami, and Hotaru, while Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna were in the back, Setsuna the most relax with her nurse's coat open.<p>

"I guess we're a bit too late." Minako said in disappointment and a bit shortness of breath,

"So, what all the fuss Minako-chan. You wanted to show us something." Usagi asked while Rei, Makoto, and Michiru were looking around.

"It's the location of the Three Lights' drama series!" Minako said excitedly, Artemis still perched on her shoulder.

"Is that, perhaps 'Z-Files of Detective Boy Holmes'?" Makoto asked excitedly as Rei looked happily too.

"Really? I love it!"

"What's that?" Usagi asked,

"A super popular program which has an average rating of more than 35%..." Ami said the four younger girls and Chibiusa all gave Ami the 'oh really, how you know that' stare. Haruka and the rest of the Outers only chuckled; it was interesting to see more sides of the bookworm Ami on a daily basis. Ami flinched feeling their cold stares creeping up her spine, nervously adding, "I… I don't know much about it, though..."

Their stares looked directly at her even more intensely as crew members from afar were setting things up. Lights, cameras, microphones, all kinds of equipment were being placed around. Officials were instructing people where to go or what to put where, but all the fans were just eager for it to begin. As for Usagi and her friends, they were in the back; they couldn't see the process well. From the back, the inner Guardians were jumping one by one overhead the crowd to get a better view.

"I can't… See them!" Minako exclaimed jumping up before falling down before Usagi followed jumping.

"What? What?" Usagi asked looking around before she dropped down and jumped up.

"That girl in front of the fountain is co actress Alice Itsuki!" Minako said excitedly pointing to woman with and blue eyes talking audibly with a fellow male costar looking through a script in her hand.

"How cute!" Makoto said excitedly, jumping over head the crowd to see the female star before doing back down to the ground.

"She has such a small face!" Rei exclaimed jumping overhead like her friends before she dropped down as well.

"I never thought I get to see real stars so close up before!" Chibiusa said excitedly, jumping up as high as she landed next to Hotaru and Diana.

"Let me see." Hotaru said and jumped up too over the heads getting a good view of the set up and stars. For a moment her eyes twinkled like stars seeing all of it. "Amazing," Before she dropped down to Chibiusa and Diana.

Minako jumped up again over heads and squealed with delight, noticing a pair standing on the left side of the fountain looking through scripts as well. The first was a boy with silver hair tied in a ponytail wearing a white long sleeved collar shirt and dark blue pants. The second was a boy with brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a brown coat that reached to his knee and tan khaki pants, "Taiki and Yaten!"

Hearing those names, Rei and Makoto, along with Chibiusa and Hotaru looked over head to see the two boys before the dropped down again. From behind Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were standing from the crowd, watching the girls feeling, ancient to them now. As they were the oldest of the Guardians to the bunch, it felt odd seeing them so full of life and energy and still young.

"The joys of watching celebrities, those were the days we were their age." Haruka said with a chuckle.

"Still, the Three Lights popped up several months ago, and already they are a big hit in Japan." Michiru said her arms crossed and looked at Setsuna and Haruka. "Don't you find that odd?"

"This doesn't feel like time altering or memory, they definitely turned up during the six months and Hotaru returning to school. We best keep a look out." Setsuna mused crossing her arms.

"Hotaru is on the lookout as always, we'll let her handle this one. She's a growing girl, let her handle this herself." Haruka said as Michiru nudge her shoulder getting her girlfriend's attention.

"You're really sounding like a father, Haruka."

"Maybe I have…" Haruka said smiling to her partner but chucked as she heard Minako's voice squealing a slight lovey-dovey way, "It's them!"

Usagi jumped up again to peer over head to see if she could spot the two boys, still Luna rode on her shoulder as she exclaimed, "Cool!" and she dropped down again.

"Of course!" chimed Rei, Makoto, and Minako together, eyes widen dreamily before they landed again seeing the two boys.

"How nice!" gasped Ami with delight while jumping with Usagi, Chibiusa, and Hotaru, the latter giving her that stare from before. Ami flinched as they dropped again

"We can't do anything from here!" growled Minako, staring at the backs of the crowd as Artemis stared at his owner with the same usual eyes Luna makes. She looks to the other Inner Guardian, Chibiusa, and Hotaru, acting her leadership role in a non-leader place which made the white mentor cat sigh. "You guys, ready?"

"Yes!" they said together. Their backs bent and determined filled, they began to squeeze their way through the crowd, calling out, "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna merely beamed at them before following suit and squeezing through the mass amounts of people, Haruka taking Michiru by the hand but Setsuna squeezed in on her own just fine. But unaware to the rest of the guardians, Usagi, Luna, Chibiusa, Diana, and Hotaru were left behind unable to get through with their friends. Usagi tried squeezing in, she even tried asking people let her through, but to no avail, her voice was drowned out by the cheering.

"Guys, wait up!" Usagi called out.

"You left us behind, can you hear us!" Chibiusa yelled calling out to the crowd.

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, can you hear me?!" Hotaru asked calling out into the crowd as well. While the girls were trying to find their way through, a mysterious woman wearing a black and grey suit, oval glasses and black hair was watching over the crowd in the trees, a smile of determination of her own was present, her nonvisible eyes not present in the gleam of the sun. She kept her smile most present, speaking with a much more mature sounding voice.

"Attracting such a huge crowd; she has the charm of a star."

* * *

><p>"There's no space between the crowds at all." Usagi groaned, giving up trying to get through and walked through the park with Chibiusa and Hotaru, the pink haired princess climbed on Hotaru's back both defeated too. They walked on though, but saw no way in with so many on their left.<p>

"They're really popular!" Luna said looking in the direction of the crowd along Usagi and the girls.

"And we won't get to see them. Even if we tried, we get hurt. We're only kids against a hundred people; I don't think we can get through them." Hotaru admitted and Chibiusa sighed in agreement.

"Why not call the others on your communicators, let them know where you are?" Diana suggested from Chibiusa's head.

"Let's not bother them, besides they would be hard to hear us." Hotaru said and Chibiusa sighed.

"A shame we can't see them on location." Usagi said. "And calling Minako and the others is out of the question. Unlucky..." And she sighed once again just like her daughter. Usagi turned her head to a roped off section of the park, completed with two grey trunks and a sign that said 'No admittance except on businesses.

"No admittance." Luna read aloud, getting Chibiusa and Hotaru to look her way. "I wonder if it's for the staff…" realization the error of her reading that, she looked up to see Usagi seemed eager, the wrong kind.

"It means I can see Alice and the others without obstacles. I must be super lucky."

"Usagi…" Chibiusa said as they followed her to the employee only area. "If we are caught, I blame you." But Usagi paid her no mind but tip toe to the area with the others following suit.

"From that point, there's no admittance." A male voice said and Usagi and the girls panicked, looking down at the park bench they were passing from where the voice originated.

"I'm sorry!" she said apologetically to the voice. "I didn't mean it! Well I… I wanted to see Alice… from close up." and the same time, the male voice rose up to look at the three.

"P-Please don't be mad at my cousin, she just doesn't know right from wrong." Chibiusa said nervously with a blush and Hotaru nodding feverishly too.

Once he got a good look at them, one who looks in high school, the other two in elementary school, it hit him. The girl before him looked like the girl from this morning, at the airport. Her blonde hair like the sun, arm in arm with someone else, he looked in a daze as the three girls squeaked out, "We're terribly sorry, sir!"  
>"You…" he spoke again, still his eyes dared at Usagi. "Are the one from…?"<p>

The three stopped their frantic apologizing, and took in what he said. From where, did they met him before, he seem to know them. But they sure would have remember someone like this relaxing in the park. He turned his head from the three; still it confused Diana and Luna.

"I guess you don't remember." The boy said his arm rest to the back of the bench as Chibiusa and Hotaru got a better look at him. He looked no more than sixteen, his black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a red suit and yellow tie. He also had silver crescent moon earrings in his ears and had strange coolness that felt like Mamoru and Haruka all in one teen.

"Well… did I meet you somewhere before?" Usagi asked, feeling a bit confused by what he said.

"You… don't recognize me?" he asked immediately, pointing at himself to Usagi. Usagi shook her head as he sighed

"I'm sorry, you know my cousin?" Chibiusa asked as Hotaru's eyes narrowed in thought.

'_This man, he feels like… No way, I can't be sensing it from him.'_

"I'm guess I'm not that popular as I thought." He said and slump his arms to the bench

"You're a strange person, mister." Chibiusa admitted.

"I got it!" Usagi exclaimed getting the black haired teen to look at her again. "It's a new way of approaching girls!" and the black haired boy bowed his head in shame of the girl's denseness.

"I don't think so, Usagi-san." Hotaru deadpanned with a sigh.

"I have a boyfriend who promised his future with me!" she said with pride and her hands to her sides. But despite all that, the black haired boy chuckled, finding her absolutely funny, which caught the tree and the guardian cats off guard. He jump up from the bench and proceed to walk away, calling to Usagi directly, "Funny girl." letting his ponytail sway with him.

"What!? You're rude!" Usagi screamed making Luna and Hotaru jump in shock as her voice raised. "From that point, there's no admittance except on business!"

"I'm here on business!" he called with a wave, "See you around, bun head!" and he was gone, leaving Usagi, Luna, Chibiusa, Diana, and Hotaru alone. Chibiusa for a spilt second felt kind of nostalgic hearing bun head, being the remark Mamoru had on when they first met before learning who they were. She thought about Mamoru, wondering if he arrived to America by now. He knows his English, so she has faith he'll be fine. Usagi on the other hand growled in anger, hearing the black haired teen call her by that name. Luna wasn't amused, seeing Usagi shift yet again into her immaturity stage.

"How easy-going he is! No one can call me 'bun head' except Mamo-chan." As both Hotaru stared at her with disbelief, Hotaru shaking her head.

"My future queen…" Hotaru said again with a sigh. "We are doomed."

"Agreed..." Chibiusa said in a sigh of disbelief.

* * *

><p>At the same time of Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Luna, and Diana's encounter with the mysterious young male, the filming of the park was underway, Alice Itsuki was doing a scene with her co-star Taiki, the cameras rolling on her. Finally, the Doctor called out to the two stars, "There, okay! Break time!" as the brown haired ponytail wearing teen and Alice looked to the Director's directions. Taiki looked on seriously, but Alice had a much kinder look than her colleague. While his eyes were focused, Alice turned her own way.<p>

"I'll go and check on my make up." And without a second glance at the spacey brunette, Alice preceded to her trailer. In the audience, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were in front of the crowd, the four girls of the Inner Solar System were delighted to see such a performance up close. Michiru and Setsuna were impressed too, even Haruka had a smile.

"See them up close like it is great!" Minako said happily.

"I must admit, that Taiki boy got talent." Haruka said wholeheartedly.

"Indeed." Setsuna agreed but her eyes along with her partners all narrowed looking at Taiki, the nagging feeling deep within was pulling hard, and it was just by looking at him. Haruka's smile turned into a frown as Setsuna's and Michiru's face looked on seriously.

'_Still, I can't shake this feeling, why does it feel like a Sailor Guardian is nearby, and in his direction._ _Something's odd._' Haruka grunted as she turned away in worry, looking to see Usagi, Chibiusa, and Hotaru were not present. She looked on seriously around the park, her thoughts on the three. _'Koneko-chan, Hotaru, Chibiusa, do be careful…' _As Usagi was sneaking through the makeshift back lot of the park, Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Diana still following after to be sure she doesn't get into trouble or themselves.

"Usagi-chan it's dangerous!" Luna said in a hush voice as the blonde princess was in-between two grey and blue trucks with Hotaru and Chibiusa were behind her. She was hugging the side of the truck on the left trying to look around as Luna added on, "You'll be in trouble and so will Hotaru and Chibiusa if you go in without permission."

Usagi peer her head pass the front of the truck as both Luna and Chibiusa yelled softly to the girl, "Listen!" But Usagi paid the two no mind, looking left and right trying to find the right to go. She has been to this park many times before over the course of her guardians business, but never when it was made like a back lot in some sort of studio. Finding Alice to even meet her wouldn't be easy now. The blonde prince looked to Luna, Chibiusa, Diana, and Hotaru, whispering towards the four, "Which way, I wonder…"

"Mama is right Usagi-chan, maybe we should just go back to the others." Diana whispered softly. Usagi turned to the left as the small gray cat added again, "Please listen!"

"I'd better go this way first…" she said to herself, Diana and the girls following after Usagi. She never listens, no matter how many times they try, but unfortunately, they best keep an eye on her before she gets into trouble (or themselves). "Come on!" she said to the girls as unaware to the Guardians and felines, from afar with their backs turned, Alice Itsuki had steeped out her trailer, not realizing several girls (one in particular) was looking for her. She stretched her arms up into the sky happily, saying to no one but herself, "Alright, I'm ready to go again!"

"How wonderful your smile is…" spoke a young woman's voice, snapping the brunette star into focus with her arms behind her head. A young woman wearing a black and grey suit, oval glasses and white hair under a black hat walked slowly up to Alice. She was much short than her, the young white haired woman's eyes not seen by her dark sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, a bit taken aback someone not working on set would be back here without permission. The white haired woman made a small bow of respect, looking up at Alice with a smile of gratification letting her black sunglasses slip down to reveal gray eyes, "Your brightness that draws so many people to you… It's proof of a star!"

"Thank you!" Alice said happily, bowing down to the young woman's left of sight.

"I came to see you for a special errand." The white haired woman said her hands behind her back.

"If you want a signature, I'm sorry. I'm working right now…" Alice said smiling at the young woman hands to her front.

"What I want isn't a signature…" the white haired woman said, the shine of the sun given off her sunglasses. She smiled at Alice, a bit more forceful in her face as she continued on, "But the seed of a Star which you possess. A Star Seed!" With her head low and her eyes more viable from her sunglasses, she ripped off the clothes and tossed into the air, not before reveal a completely look of her. The top of her white head was revealed, revealing mouse ears on her head, looking like odangos, surrounded by yellow beads, and loose hair curls and hangs from her ears. Her mouth curved like a mouse's as well. Her accessories on her body were: white earmuffs, white shoulder protectors, white gloves, and the top of her boots - were made of or are lined with fine white fur. She wore a tank top that was white as well, with fur on the bottom half, and it is covered in some kind of black ribbon. She wore white stockings and white boots, as well as black bottoms, completing the strange motif was a mouse tail. With a cry of "Chuu!" Alice was shocked, who was this woman. Terrified, worried this woman would harm her or better yet kill, she let out a scream for help, a scream that caught Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Luna, and Diana's attention and turned around.

"What?" Usagi asked, hearing the screaming as Alice was backing away in fear of the woman, Who was this mouse wearing person, what were 'Star Seeds', and why was she wanting hers. She looked at the small woman in fear as she didn't stop walking towards her. Her woman was trembling, her body cold with fright, but the small mouse woman didn't seem to want to go way. She held her hands still in fear and defense, the mouse woman holding her arms out so her more sinister looking face was the first and soon to be last thing Alice would see.

"Don't be afraid." The mousey white haired woman said with a spine chilling giggle. At the same time, Usagi, Chibiusa, and Hotaru quickly ran towards the source of the scream, but immediately hid behind the side of one of the trucks to look ahead of the commotion.

"What's what?" Usagi asked in a whisper. She could see Alice with someone, just it didn't look like a fan. Her outfit resembles that of a mouse motif, even Diana look in awe seeing her. What was the mousey woman up to? Was she going to hurt Alice? Hotaru and Chibiusa cling to one another by Usagi's skirt, peering to see the woman with Alice too. For a moment, Hotaru could see strange vibes coming off her, it was like the same feeling from the airport, but wasn't as powerful as before.

"Your Star Seed…" the white haired woman announced demandingly, taking her arms from her face and held her wrists out facing Alice, the white cuffs on her wrist starting to glow as she shouted before balls of light shot out adding, "Give it to me!" and the golden lights traveled fast towards Alice, so quickly that Usagi, Luna, Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Diana couldn't keep up with it. The lights arch up into the air and passed through Alice looking around in fear, but the light didn't make a visible damage to her. Suddenly she screamed out in pain, a golden light radiating her body as her body was shot a few feet of the ground the pillar of light. It was a horrible sight, hearing her scream and the strange power the woman was emitting from. Finally her screams ceased, and Alice was motionless in her screaming state, as a flower bloomed from her head, revealing what looked like a small orange crystal floating from her head, a small light glowing inside it. The girls gasped at what she did, this was just like the Dream Mirrors. They couldn't just stand there and let that woman take something from Alice. Luna and Diana looked towards Usagi, Hotaru, and Chibiusa, the three Guardians' mouths still in horror.

"Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan, Hotaru-chan, transform!" ordered the cat Guardians to the trio. Usagi nodded, looking towards Hotaru and Chibiusa, who nodded too. Usagi knew that it's too late to call the others, Hotaru and Chibiusa, still the most inexperienced in battle (Except is Hotaru's case, being an Outer Guardian and the strongest next to her abilities as the Moon Princess and Heiress to the Silver Crystal) were her only back up. She never thought it be the day to battle alongside Chibiusa and Hotaru alone like this, but it not the time to think about that now. Her Eternal Moon Article opened up to reveal the Silver Crystal in the shape of a small red star. Chibiusa's compact opened up to reveal her Pink Moon Crystal and Hotaru took out her Transformation item, a star like item with the symbol of Saturn in the center, colored dark purple, white, and yellow with a yellow crescent moon in the back and a small crown on top. The Transformation items all glow their respectful colors: pink for Usagi and Chibiusa and a dark purple for Hotaru calling out one by one.

"Moon Eternal…"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power…"

"Saturn Crystal Power…"

"Make up!" And their bodies started glowing, their school uniforms vanishing, leaving their bodies in a silhouette as angelic wings appeared from Usagi's back, the crescent moon shaped mark appeared on her forehead. Usagi's angelic wings spread out into a wing span, revealing her leotard and pink puffy shoulders. Then more feathers collected around her arms to form her gloves. Usagi then turned around in place and, in another swirl of feathers, the rest of her sailor fuku materialized. Finally, Eternal Sailor Moon spun once more and her wings became smaller behind her back, spinning once more before posing.

Pink ribbons appeared from the edges of Chibiusa's compact and spread around her torso. The ribbons formed into her leotard then flashes forming her skirt, her body twirling before stopping, her head hung long, and her boots forming next. She raised her head up with a smile; a yellow crescent moon appeared on her head before a tiara is formed and red hairpins in her odangos and angel feather clips on her head. With one last spin and twist, Eternal Chibi Moon posed full clothed, her right hand raised over head.

Hotaru held her Transformation item out as purple swirls of energy swirled around her body as she twirled as well, hold her star like item as it then shaped into a scythe like weapon. Grabbing her scythe in both hands, the purple energy swirls enguff3ed her body before emerging fully clothed in her sailor fuku. Her symbol of Saturn appeared glowing on her forehead as the symbol vanished and her tiara appeared in its place, a pale purple gem in the center. Her earrings and lipstick appeared in a sweep of glittery purple light and as Sailor Saturn did a spin in place, stopped and posed her Scythe weapon behind her back.

"Wow! Beautiful Star Seed!" the white haired mousy woman said excitedly her hands clapped together in delight, seeing the small crystal over Alice's head, her body still floating very lifeless and still. "Huh?" she realised blinking a few times, watching the once beautiful star seed go from glowing orange to a corroded black in seconds than before. The Star Seed still had a shine to it, a now darken shine.

"It's gone already..." she said in semi defeat, seeing the glow of the Star Seed fade like that. Her gray-white eyes stared wide at the small crystal, adding displeased. "I don't want such a weak Star Seed!"

"Stop right there!" three female voice demanded, getting the white haired woman to turn around in curiosity, seeing three girls (one in her teens and two preteens) standing on top of the trunk behind, the older teen with her right hand to her hip and the youngest of the three with her arms crossed. Each of them dressed in Sailor fuku, the oldest with the most distinct kind. While the middle older teen had white angelic wings, the other two had a different but similar look to theirs. The youngest of the three's tiara was pink five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads were translucent pink puffs with two pink patches of fabric attached to them, the length of her gloves extended to her upper arms. Her brooch was shaped like a pink five-pointed star. Her belt consisted of two pink ribbons, one pink and one light pink, with two long, thin back ribbons clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was a standout light pink. Her skirt had two layers: one of them was the same color as her standard uniform, and the other was a lighter shade of pink. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a V-shaped pink border at the top, with a golden star attached to the center of it. Her earrings were pink dangling five-pointed stars. The second oldest of the three's choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a lavender five-pointed star in her maroon front bow. Her shoulder pads were large lavender puffs with two patches of purple fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves were long, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one purple and the other lavender, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was lavender. Her skirt was two-layered like her comrades, the top layer being purple and the bottom lavender. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a purple V-shaped border with a golden five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a purple five-pointed star and her earrings were dangling, purple five-pointed stars.

"Whoever you are, I won't forgive you for attacking Alice-chan!" exclaimed the blonde haired teen.

"A kind smile like hers should not be tarnished by the likes of you!" exclaimed the second youngest with pale pink hair.

"Those who make Idols like her cry out in terror are unforgiveable!" exclaimed the first youngest but second oldest with dark purple hair.

"We are the Pretty Guardians!" announced the blonde haired teen.

"Who stand for love and for Justice!" added the pale pink haired girl before the three in question strike a pose one by one, the second oldest holding a Scythe like weapon in her right hand.

"I am Sailor Moon!" announced Sailor Moon.

"Apprentice and protector of the Future Moon is my guardian. I am Sailor Chibi Moon!" announced Sailor Chibi Moon.

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence, the Guardian of death and rebirth, protector of the Outer Solar System. I am Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed pointing her Scythe, the Silence Glaive at the woman.

"And now in the name of the Moon…" spoke Sailor moon as Saturn and Chibi Moon joined in, Chibi Moon doing the same finishing pose as Sailor Moon and Saturn held her Silence Glaive behind her back again in a reversed grip. "We'll punish you!"

"Oh, goodness! You're Sailor Guardians too" the white haired mousy woman asked in false astonishment to the trio, back turned to them. Sailor Moon gasped, so did Chibi Moon and Saturn. Too, that meant she was one as well? There's no way she could say 'You're a Sailor Guardian too' if she wasn't one herself. But that was strange, Sailor Moon only thought the eight planets protecting Serenity and the asteroid Guardians were the only ones, now there's more Saturn gripped her Silence Glaive hard, her eyes staring at the mousy woman.

'_The strange feeling I felt, that's why it felt similar. It was a Sailor Guardian. But she doesn't look like she's from our planets…'_ Saturn mused in thought, eyeing her up and down. _'Could she from outside the Solar System?'_

"Well… With such faces like that, you can't be a star like me!" the mousy mouse added with a scoff in the direction to the three girls, the three Sailor Guardians leaping down from the top of the truck to face her. Not taking what she said as an insult, Chibi Moon and Saturn kept close to Sailor Moon, eyes still on the woman.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"I am Sailor Iron Mouse." The mousy woman said introducing herself with a smile that said she wasn't friendly.

"Sailor…" gasped Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon in surprise, Saturn pointing her Silence Glaive at Iron Mouse, the mousy woman not flinching at the girl.

"Iron Mouse?" repeated Luna and Diana, standing with the three Guardians with confused looks at her name.

"If you are a Guardian, what's your business here?" She demanded seriously, keeping the blade pointed at Iron Mouse, the tip pointed to her chest.

"I've finished with today's business. Do you want to play with the phage?" Iron Mouse asked, looking the girls and cats to the still body of Alice, Sailor Moon the most confused as what she meant.

"Phage?" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon repeated as they jumped back, seeing Saturn's Silence Glaive shield them from view. Suddenly, the blackened Star Seed stared to crackle black lightning energy over her head before strange black threads of darkness appeared on her feet before wrapping around Alice like a silk cocoon. The cocoon then burst opened in a flash, but it wasn't Alice who emerged from it, but something else entirely.

"Sailor Buri!" it cried out as it appeared, making Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon to gasp in horror. It looked like the hominoid monsters they dealt with before, but this one was completely different from the rest. Her face was white, covered in thick make up along with red fingernail and soulless doll like green eyes. She wore a costume with a yellow fish tail, a hood shaped like a fish's head and a brassiere that looked like two pink fish kissing each other. Her legs were a tea green with her outfit featuring a sailor collar a yellow fins resembling a skirt. Her arms both had a pink band covering her upper arms and in her left hand was a microphone with a long black cord.

"Alice-chan!" shouted Sailor Moon in shock.

"The heck is that?!" Saturn and Chibi Moon shouted in unison.

"Anyone who has their Star Seed turn black becomes a Phage." Iron Mouse explained nonchalantly with her hands behind her back smiling. Before Moon, Saturn, or Chibi Moon could turn back to her, a red phone booth around Sailor Iron Mouse, the mouse clad woman waving at the trio goodbye. "Have fun!" and with the closing of the booth, she said as the booth vanished in a swirl of golden light, "Bye!" leaving Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Saturn with the Phage turned Alice.

"W-Wait, come back!" Sailor Moon shouted nervously as she watched Iron Mouse left in a phone booth.

"Hi there! Do you want to sing a song with me?" Sailor Buri asked, holding her microphone in her hands. The tip of the microphone in her hands held sideways went from harmless to dangerous and red spikes appeared it, making Sailor Moon flinch in fright as it looked at the three with those doll eyes. It looked an actual mace, no longer a microphone

"Nice to meet you!" Sailor Buri cried out in a greeting, twisting the black cord in her hands before lashing it out at the three. Sailor Moon panicked as the mace styled Microphone calm hurtling towards her, wanting to get out of the way. But then Saturn cried out instantly spinning her Silence Glaive to the ground and a purple line of light surround Moon and Chibi Moon, "Silent…!" and as she twisted it to her front and the end of the Glaive touched the ground as the a purple dome formed around her, letting the current of energy catch her purple hair up, "Wall!" The mace microphone hit the dome and bounced off, surprising Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon as Sailor Buri caught the Microphone in her hand.

"Saturn, thank you!" Sailor Moon said thankfully as Saturn retracted the shield at once; hold her Silence Glaive close to herself.

"Don't mention it." Saturn replied smiling at Sailor Moon before looking back at the Page Sailor Buri, her smile turned serious.

"Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Saturn, you have to fight back at her!" Luna exclaimed at the three.

"No!" Sailor Moon retorted to Luna as Sailor Buri with her mace microphone in hand was spinning it around rapidly like a whip. "She was originally Alice-chan! I can't attack her!"

"I don't like it better than you, Sailor Moon, but if we don't subdue her, she'll attack the people in the park and the others will be in danger not transformed." Saturn said her eyes staring into  
>Sailor Moon before she narrowed them.<p>

"But…?" Sailor Moon responded but Chibi Moon interrupted her, her red eyes looking directly at her.

"We don't have a choice Sailor Moon, everyone in the park is counting on us. We must protect them."

Sailor Moon was hesitant of a response, still not wanting to hurt Alice, despite being turned into a monster. They were right, it was up to them now, they got themselves into this mess because she wanted to see the action, this was their duty as Sailor Guardians to protect the innocent even when if they are monster. She swallowed spit, feeling the pit in her stomach swell. She shook her head and put on her bravest face, standing side by side Chibi Moon and Saturn.

"Okay, I'll fight." She said with determination in her voice.

"Sailor Moon!" both Diana and Luna said delight, seeing the blonde guardian finally be much braver now.

"I'll leave the first attack to you two. Can you do it?" she asked looking from Chibi Moon to Saturn.

"You can count on us!" both girls said delighted as Sailor Buri finally made her next move.

"Let's sing a song!" she cried with a sinister delight, turtling her mace microphone at the Guardians were ready for her this time. Saturn held her Silence Glaive up high as a purplish mist formed from the tip of the blade to the base as she cried out, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" with one swing of her Glaive, a think purplish fog like Mercury's Aqua Mist attack was erupting from the swing of the blade and surrounded the area around Sailor Buri and the others, the mace microphone striking not the girls but thin air. Sailor Buri was surprised, seeing her mace microphone hit absolutely nothing in an instance as the girls were already hiding in the fog. The Phage looked around, retracting her mace microphone back into her hand and looked around, unaware the three girls making their move in the fog. Luna and Diana watched from the sidelines, wondering what the girls' next move is. Of course they had the upper hand of surprise, using the fog to hide them. It was a smart strategy; Saturn was very clever, just like Sailor Mercury to think quickly like that, now they had the advantage against the Phage now.

"Huh, no song?" asked the phage, looking around confused, as two visible figures stood on equals sides, their weapons glowing dark purple and pink. The fog cleared up finally, and both Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon were on each of their sides, Saturn holding her Silence Glaive and Chibi Moon holding a wand in her hand. It was a wand with a pink handle and a pink heart shape on top with a glowing pink crystal and a star on top of the heart.

"Sorry, there's no time for singing for us!" Sailor Saturn retorted immediately at the phage, her blade twirled in her hands as she leaped up a bit from the as it twirled rapidly like a baton her short hair floating upwards in the energy she gave off. "Death Ribbon…" and came back down at once, slashing her Glaive horizontally at the direction of Sailor Buri. "Revolution!" and from her slash, a sphere of energy erupted from the swing with a ring around as it hurtled towards Sailor Buri. From Chibi Moon's side, the pink haired guardian's body charged up with light pink energy as she spun around like a top in place, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" and stopped on a dime facing Sailor Buri's direction, holding her wand pointing out, a powerful stream of large pink hearts erupting from the wand and at the same time as Saturn's attack, traveled rapidly towards the Phage. Sailor Buri immediately jumped into the air, seeing the two Guardian attacks coming towards her, the two attacks colliding from the ground in a small explosion of gravel and dust, the Phage completely scratch free. But both Saturn and Chibi Moon kept a smile, looking up into the air calling out in unison, "Sailor Moon, now's your chance!"

"Okay!" called Sailor Moon's voice from above, the blonde haired guardian flying overhead above Sailor Buri, her own wand, the Eternal Tiare held in her right hand. Resembling the top of a specter, the top was red decorated with many pretty gems and white in the front of it and a white gem in the center of the wings and a bloom shaped crystal on the tip top wrapped around a gold ring and held by a white shaft. A current of wind blew to her skirt to her hair and the Eternal Tiare glint in the sunlight, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" and with a swing of her wand, a barrage of energy shaped like glass came out from the wand and pour down onto Sailor Buri. The Phage dodged the attack missing her for a second as Sailor Moon gasped, didn't think how agile the Phage was. Sailor Buri vanished from view of the blonde guardian and appeared behind her in a quick of a flash, wrapping her body with the microphone cord, Eternal Tiare in her as she cried out.  
>"Sailor Moon!" Chibi Moon and Saturn cried out along with Diana and Luna, watching the blonde guardian bound then watched as she was sent crashing to the ground but before she hit the pavement back first, Sailor Moon flipped herself back up and skidded her feet to the ground as Chibi Moon and Saturn ran up towards her to see if she was okay. Sailor Buri had landed back to the ground as well; still she spun her microphone mace watching them.<p>

"You okay?" asked Sailor Chibi Moon worriedly.

"Yeah…" Sailor Moon replied, still a little shock that a monster could dodge her attack like that. She still looked at Sailor Buri, the Phage that was once Alice. Dodging three attacks like that, this wasn't like the others, this creature was much stronger than the other monsters, even as stronger as an actual Guardian. What she going to do, she has to stop her, but how can she if it can dodge their attacks. Sailor Moon gripped her Eternal Tiare tightly, her still focusing, trying to think of anything to help, anything. _'What are we going to do?'_

Suddenly, the snapping of fingers caught Sailor Moon's attentions and not just her, but Chibi Moon, Saturn, Luna, and Diana. It felt nearby, only close for them to hear, Saturn shielding Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon with her Silent Glaive to protect the pair as she and the girls looked at Sailor Buri as several voices spoke out from somewhere in the area of the back lot..

"Penetrating the darkness of the night…"

"The Wind of freedom breaks through…"

"We're the three sacred shooting stars…" as three mysterious women appeared on top of the same trailer Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Saturn make their appearance known to Iron Mouse. Their appearance (while very facetious) resembled that of Sailor Guardians, wearing identical clothes. The first in the center was the middle-heighted of the three, with long black hair tied into a long ponytail and blue eyes. Her Sailor Fuku, unlike the girls was completely and very showy: a navy blue two piece outfit, consisting of a bikini-like top and hot pants, a golden beaded tiara, beaded belts on her waist and golden star earrings and the color of blue present on her uniform. She also wore a light blue belt-like choker and belt-like straps on her upper arm. The second one the left was the shortest of the three, with long white hair tied into a long ponytail, identical to the others and green eyes, Like the first one, she wore is a navy blue two piece outfit, consisting of a bikini-like top and hot pants, knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. She wore a golden beaded tiara, beaded belts on her waist and golden star earrings, the color of light green on her outfit. Lastly, she wore a light green crisscross choker and green bracelets on her wrists. The third and final one was the tallest of the three, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and matching brown eyes. The like first two, she wore a navy-blue two-piece outfit, consisting of a bikini-like top and hot pants, knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. She wore a golden beaded tiara, beaded belts on her waist and golden star earrings, the color violent present on her clothes. Lastly, she wore three studded violet chokers and a pair of arm protectors on her upper arms. Sailor Buri looked to see the three newcomers, her eyes off Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Saturn and on them now.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" the middle guardian announced, introducing herself.

"Sailor Star Maker!" the tallest guardian announced, introducing herself.

"Sailor Star Healer!" the shortest guardian announced, introducing herself.

"Sailor Starlights… Are here!" the trio said in unison, Fighter with her arm behind her back, Maker with her hand to her hip, and Healer with a hand to her hip.

"More Sailor Guardians?" Sailor Moon asked puzzled with Luna and Diana watching from over the truck.

"They have to be outside our Solar System." Saturn said seriously.

"Saturn, you don't mean…?" Chibi Moon asked looking towards the young guardian. Saturn nodded her eyes on the Starlights.

"Yeah, they must be the strange vibes I was feeling, Guardians from another planet." Saturn said before looking around to see the Phage Sailor Buri was gearing up for another attack, "Watch out!"

"You want to sing with me, too?!" Sailor Buri asked in a cute but threatening way, twisting the mic mace cord again rapidly as she flung it at the Starlights this time, but the three mysterious Guardians didn't seem as phased by this, but looked like they were ready, the middle guardian holding up her right index finger as a circle of white star energy formed around her as it traveled up to the fingertip as she cried out, "Star Serious Laser!" and pointed her finger straight at Sailor Buri's direction, a powerful white laser fired from her gloved fingertip and travelled straight for Sailor Buri. The Laser shattered the mace like microphone into piece and straight for Sailor Buri, the laser hitting her in her exposed stomach as the energy of the attack surrounded and damaged her before she screamed out in pain before the energy faded and the Phage dropped with her knees to the ground and smoking slightly.

"Alice-chan!:" Sailor Moon gasped, completely shocked that Sailor guardian was trying to completely hurt her, even Saturn and Chibi Moon were shocked, feeling this wasn't the first they seen this behavior from a Sailor Guardian. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker jumped down one by one standing from the three Solar System Guardians her eyes on the decapitated Phage. Star Fighter pointed her gloved hand at the Phage, readying to finish her off.

"I'll make you feel comfortable now!" she demanded as Sailor Buri slowly rose her smoking body back up.

"Pret, Pret, pretty!" she said Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Saturn shield the Phage from the three, Saturn and Chibi Moon crossing their weapons at them.

"No! Don't kill Alice-chan!" she declared her arms out and her Eternal Tiare still in her right hand.

"It's too late." Sailor Star Maker responded. "Once humans become a Phage, we can't save them."

"Right, except for…" Sailor Star Fighter said softly, putting her hand down and looking away for a second before looking serious at the three girls. "So go away!"

"No!" Sailor Moon retorted, Saturn and Chibi moon gripping their hands even tighter on their weapons, their eyes narrowed in anger at the behavior of these Sailor Guardians. No way they allow killing others, turned monsters or not.

"Go way!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled her hand pointed at them.

"No!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Mon screamed out, the yellow crescent moon on Sailor Moon's head and the now crescent moon on Chibi Moon's head started to shine and give off a yellow glow that surrounded them in an intense light, even the Starlights were shocked at this.

"That light…?" was all Sailor Star Fighter could say, completely in awe with her companions, the light flashing from the two girls. Their eyes were shut, Saturn completely at awe, her down from Chibi moon's as they were thinking, and even she couldn't guess what it was.

'_I can't let her die without even trying…'_ they thought, their hands still gripped to their weapons. Suddenly, they found themselves standing in a palace, a very beautiful palace with many crystal and marble shaped statures and structures and in front of the two girls, was Neo Queen Serenity herself. She was a much older and more mature looking Usagi, wearing an altered version of the dress she wore as a princess, with a large, wing-shaped bow replacing the smaller one of the princess outfit. She also wore a gold crown and earrings, the crescent moon visible on her forehead, just as it was with her princess form/ Usagi and Chibiusa both stood before the queen, both in their princess attire too. Usagi's Sailor Fuku was replaced by a regal dress and Chibiusa's Sailor fuku and appearance was changed too, wearing a pink dress and much taller and older than before, standing like adolescence like Serenity.

"Usagi-sama, Small Lady, use the Eternal Tiare's power to save that poor girl." Neo Queen Serenity spoke. A tone most mature and elegant than present day Usagi.

"Can we really save her, we don't want an innocent life like hers to die." Princess Serenity asked concerned.

"We are Sailor Guardians; we can't let others like them to hurt the innocent, regardless of their appearance as Guardians themselves." Princess Lady Serenity added in and her hands gripped close to her heart.

"I trust you to do it, after all..." And the Future Queen smiled to the pair, her own hand to her heart. "You and I are one and the same. Usagi-sama."

"Right, I understand." Princess Serenity nodded, her and Princess Lady Serenity nodding in agreement, look to one another and back at Neon Queen Serenity.

"Thank you… Neo Queen Serenity…" Princess Serenity said softly.

"Mama… Thank you..." Princess Lady Serenity said softly too before they returned to the present and held their hands out, Sailor Moon's Eternal Tiare glowing pink and Sailor Chibi Moon's Pink Moon Stick transforming into an Eternal Tiare too and tip of the wands let out a pink rainbow color before they held them high up into the sky, angel feathers swirling around the pair as they cried out in unison, "Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss!" and the tips of the wands radiated with even more pink light as it shined over their heads and towards the phage, it screaming out in pain before it screamed once more in a swirl of angel feathers and light, "Beautiful!" and reverted back into Alice once more, her body stiff as a board. The Star Seed on her head returned to its orange color and sealed away into the flower and vanished. Sailor Moon sighed in relief, Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss helped once again, just like before. She looked down to her Eternal Tiare seeing the glint in the sunlight on it before putting it away, Sailor Chibi Moon's returning to its Pink Moon Stick form. She looked around to Saturn's direction, the dark purple haired girl looking for the Starlights, but they had vanished. Chibi Moon crossed her arms and pondered, but Sailor Moon's eyes stayed fixed in thought.

'_Sailor Starlights… Who are they?'_ she thought in concern.

_Seeing them made me think back to meeting Tuxedo Mask and now meeting Uranus and Neptune. What side are the Starlights on anyway? All I know is some new threat is after something, I have to stop them. Now that I have the power to save more lives, might as well use it._

Unaware to the three, the Starlights didn't go far, watching the three guardians in the trees after their attempt to save the girl. They were amazed, no one has even done that before, save a phage.

"What astounding power..." Sailor Star Fighter said amazed with a smile. "This will be interesting." And the three jumped away from the scene without a trace.

* * *

><p>A long day had come and gone as the filming at the park was coming to a close, the crew packing up and members speaking towards one another.<p>

"Have a nice day!"

"Hurry up, let's get out of here!"

The park was clearing up and the other Guardians were walking down the path, having just watched a great filming in the park once Alice and her costars returned. Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto were on one side and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were on the other, Minako having her hands behind her back happily.

"Seeing it live it really great!" the blonde guardians said happily.

"All three of them were cool, weren't they?" Makato asked to the group.

"I'll admit, they got talent, not bad. Just warn me when you start dragging me to concerts and filming in the future. I have other matters to take care of." Haruka said calmly, Rei giving a little giggle.

"No promises, Haruka-san."

"That's what I'm worried about." She replied dryly as Michiru took hold of her arm. The seven kept watching the path until they look to the left to see Usagi, Luna, Diana, Chibiusa, and Hotaru sitting together on a park bench.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei asked aloud seeing

"Small Lady and Hotaru too." Setsuna said seeing them as well.

"I was wondering what happened to them, hope they saw it too." Ami said calmly.

"If not, they don't seem happy for some reason." Michiru pointed out, seeing the princess cross her arms while the cats and the younger guardians were talking with her.

"The enemy was a Sailor Guardian and the three new ones who helped were Guardians too." She said to the four as Rei and the others came up to them, getting their attention.

"Usagi-chan, where have you been? The filming is over." Rei said.

"Well…" Usagi replied, trying to find the right words to say about all what she experienced: the new enemies, the new Guardians, there was some much to explain, Hotaru and Chibiusa couldn't find the right word either.

"What's up?" Makoto asked curiously.

"You know…" Usagi responded, pointing her finger up at the seven. The younger girls kneeling down to listen in. "It's complicated to put into words and it's complicated to explain without proof, but I just want to say, we might be in bigger waters now."

"Complicated in my middle name, try us." Haruka said proudly crossing her arms to her chest as Michiru nudged her shoulder to get her attention.

"Don't you mean Amara, my dear?" she corrected, making Haruka's face go red like a tomato, Haruka clearing her throat before Michiru could make it worse for her. The others tried not to giggle, but still kept their eyes on Usagi and Setsuna was cool as a cucumber. (A/N 4)

"Anyway, Usagi, what happened, and please don't spread it around of my middle name, it's kind of embarrassing." She said still her face turned redder.

"I'll tell you while we get home." Usagi replied getting off the park bench with Chibiusa, Hotaru, and Diana following suit. "Things just got a bit interesting…"

And together, they made their long and enjoyable way home, with Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Luna, and Diana telling the girls a most extraordinary tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: And that was episode 173 of my retelling of Sailor Stars and this was both fun and time consuming as this took much longer than I thought going through this and Act 51 of the Stars arc. So yes this combines the events of both first anime and manga, but more of the manga storyline is involved like Hotaru more active, the upcoming Sailor Cosmos, and the other members of Sailor Galaxia's Shadow Galactica so the manga exclusives and their treatment is more akin to Crystal Shitenou meaning they aren't expendable to her and put up a good fight and not be offed by her for failing so many times, but not killed easily either. Now Usagi, Chibiusa, and Hotaru are the three big main characters in this as I like Chibiusa and I think she needs more stories with her having focus as a member of the team and Hotaru was heavily neglected in the first anime and ignoring what people claim, all I think it's about all that time on the Three LightsStarlights and Haruka and Michiru and not enough time on Hotaru, the Inner Guardians, and Setsuna. Not even Chibiusa returned in the finale, just for a little girl called Chibi-Chibi, who is two completely different things. This story, Hotaru and Chibiusa have just as much of an impact and importance to the story, and their development you see is starting between them. And if you want to know why Chibiusa isn't affected by that, time travel, don't question it. Now they do get into what their futures should be and what Hotaru wants to do and her past during Silver Millennium. Now the Three Lights, my views on them is fifty percent, I like the their loyalty and love to their princess, but at the same time, they are just as bad as first anime Haruka and Michiru, so they are just supporting cast. Haruka and Michiru are a lot closer to their manga personas, to the point they are students to Usagi's school (You can tell I'm starting the heated drama between Seiya and Haruka a little early which will transcend their meeting as Uranus and Star Fighter) and they won't be as well, painful for me to write in later episodes when they do appear (anyone who watched Stars knows exactly what episodes). Now Rei is more to her manga personality and Minako more to her manga persona, but you might ask, 'doesn't Rei hate men, and isn't there a certain scene of their decision?' Yes and I'm building up to it, I know it's a chapter before they are killed by Galaxia, so I'll get to that soon. Now this isn't a UsagixSeiya story, just let me make it clear, I don't quite like the paring and most of its supporter feels like Mamoru haters, mostly very immature Mamoru haters, probably Chibiusa haters, always breaking them up in the most predictable way and every time, Usagi always goes into the arms of Seiya, I'm cool with Haruka when it's not breaking up Mamoru and Usagi, but I don't like UsagixSeiya, that's just me. So any shipping or hints is just as the story of the manga/anime portrayed it, not me. **

**Next episode, the Three Lights enter Usagi and company's school and we have another Phage fight, this time the Inners and Haruka get to battle this time with Usagi, Hotaru, and Chibiusa. And with this retelling the girls are more aware of the new threat and Sailor Guardians, what's their first plan of business? See you in the New Year as this will take a long time, even on winter break, later!**

* * *

><p>#1 the number is based on the number of the season and the episode<p>

#2 the line comes from Fairy Tail in the Phantom Lord arc

#3 yes is her manga self, she just enjoys teasing Usagi without being mean to her, as Usagi is fun to tease at because she finds her funny to be around. And what to do about her dislike of men and her liking of the Three Lights, once again, build up.

#4 Haruka's name in the DiC/Cloverway dub and to be quite honest, while I am pro dubs, still one of the worst voices giving to her. She sounds passable in Hearts on Ice, but not the Super S movie. Hopefully Viz will get her a great voice.


End file.
